What If
by AokoWilliams
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran. May contain some other character pairings within shinichi and ran stories, but sorry no ShinXShiho or ConanXAi... Gomenasai.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan- What If

Pairing: Shinichi and Ran

Genre: Romance (and some slight Drama Llama)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan so DON'T SUE ME!!!! Pwease *in a innocent tone*...

Summary: What if when Shinichi first turned back, Ran grabbed his arm and they fell down the stair together? Ran injuries herself and Shinichi is forced to keep her with him as he hides from her father, Heiji, and the others. Will Ran find out, and if so, what will happen next?

What If

By: Aoko Williams

"Shinichi, I brought the doctor. What are are you doing? You should lie down..." Ran said, reaching for the terrified Shinichi.

'NO! I can't turn back to Conan in front of Ran! If I do she'll know my true identity... I can't... she mustn't know!' Shinichi said, falling backwards, down the stairs.

To his surprise in the moment he had started to fall, Ran grabbed his hand, and they tumbled down the stairs together!?!

"R-Ran!? RAN!" Shinichi yelped.

Ran was beside him, still grasping his hand, but her left ankle was bleeding and swelling. She slowly opened her eyes to see Shinichi nervously holding her in his arms. She blushed, but whimpered as pain surged through her body.

"Ow... Shinichi, it hurts..." Ran whimpered.

She tried to get up, but fell into Shinichi's arms as the pain became to unbearable. Shinichi was about to say something, when he yelped in pain. His transformation was still coming!? He heard Heiji and Kogoro shouting and looking for them. Shinichi realized they had to hide or everyone would find out his identity. He quickly picked Ran up bridal-style, and carried her to an empty room at the end of the house. He placed her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Sh-Shinichi, why did you try to escape!? Why are we hiding?" Ran asked, scared.

"Ran, I- AHHH!!!" Shinichi screamed in pain.

"Shinichi, what's wrong!?!" Ran asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"R-Ran, I have to go..." Shinichi said, trying to escape.

Ran grabbed his shoulder and shouted, "Shinichi, you aren't going anywhere! If you try to leave, I'll tell my dad that you tried to do 'something' with me, but you ran out the door when you heard my father."

"You wouldn't!?!" Shinichi squeaked.

"Oh, I would! Besides... it's YOUR fault that I twisted my ankle, tentai-kun!" Ran said, smirking at the shocked detective.

"F-fine, but R-Ran, I... No, I can't let you see it!" Shinichi said, ready to run.

Suddenly he fell in pain to the ground.

"SHINICHI!!!" Ran squealed, trying to stand.

Ran crawled to Shinichi sat him on her lap. Shinichi blushed, but pain continued to rush through his body. He screamed in pain again and realized he could not escape.

"R-Ran... please, don't watch m-me! You c-can't know the truth- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Shinichi screamed, loudly and fell in Ran's arms like a broken doll. Ran stared horrified at 'Shinichi'...

"C-Conan-kun!?!" Ran yelped, shocked.

"R-Ran, I... I'm s-sorry..." Shinichi whispered, "Please, don't tell anyone and d-don't let my involvement in this case be kn-known..."

With this sad statement, Shinichi fainted in Ran's arms. Ran stared terrified at him, but finally she decided that she'd ask him about the details later. Ran searched for his old clothes and glasses and made him look like normal (ironic, huh?) Conan again. Ran did as Shinichi asked, and afterwards, brought the unconscious detective home. Ran did not tell her father the truth or where Shinichi disappeared to after the case. She took care of Shinichi for the 3 days he was 'sick'.

After his 'cold' wore off, Ran cornered Shinichi in her room (her father was drunk, as usual) and asked him, "Now, Shinichi, I want to know what happened to you, and why you never told me!"

Shinichi was about to tell her, when Kogoro came bashing into her room, shouting something that sounded like, "Ran, {HIC} where's da Shinichi boy with that big {HIC} brain of his...? I wanted to twalk to him. He didn't give me back my cupcake!!! Where's da bathroom?"

Ran stared totally annoyed, confused, shocked, and angry at the same time.

"GET OUT, DAD!!!" Ran shouted, pushing him out of her room and placing a chair under the doorknob.

Shinichi then told her what happened to him and why he didn't tell her. Ran was upset and ready to kill him when she remembered: sleeping next to him in the a bed, holding his hand millions of times, and taking a bath with him!!! Shinichi smiled a scared, "please don't kill me" sort of smile, and then, darted full speed at the door. He tried to get the chair out of the way, but Ran caught him. She grabbed him, carried him to her bed and smiled an "innocent" smile. She then sat right next to him and flashed him an evil smile. Shinichi gulped any saliva remaining down his throat and stared at her terrified. Then she did the most shocking thing he could imagine... She flashed her bra at him!?! Shinichi had no control as hot, red blood shot from his nose like a bullet. Ran then got up, reached for a tissue, and treated his bloody nose. Shinichi moaned at her torture and nearly had a heart attack by his next shock. Ran got up and pretended to get something from her bookshelf. She "accidentally" gave the poor detective a nice view of her panties. Shinichi yelped and felt the oh so familiar liquid squirt from his nose. Ran chuckled and walked up to him.

"Shinichi, I think this might make us even, but I have one last thing to do as revenge, and you darn well better stay here!" Ran said, giggling evilly.

Shinichi sat on the bed, terrified. Ran went into the bathroom with something that suspiciously looked lace. Shinichi was trying to think of anything but her at the moment, but he failed when she came in the room dressed in the most seductive looking teddy he'd ever seen. His face turned red, his nose started to bleed, and if it was possible, he felt a scary tingle coming from his pants. He didn't dare look at his private parts though. All he could do was stare frozen as Ran approached him and kissed his lips.

Shinichi enjoyed every moment of it, but when they released, he screamed, "Are you really trying to kill me!!! No 7 year old is supposed to have a particular part that gets 'excited' at this age!?!"

Ran giggled and kissed him again.

"Shinichi, just consider it revenge and a confession, now be quiet and let me kiss you!" Ran said, kissing his lips again.

Shinichi finally smiled and said, "Heh, this is why I love you, Ran..."

The End

Author Notes: O.K. Sorry if I shocked anyone with the ending, but it really was supposed to be a PG rating. I just thought it would be funny. G2G (Got to go)... thanks and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Conan- What If...

Chapter 2

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: The Mountain Villa Murder except Conan is on vacation with Doctor Agasa. What's this; Shinichi offered to come! (A/N: I used the English Dub names for the guest characters because I couldn't remember their Japanese ones. Sorry, but thanks for cooperating with it)

What If

By: Aoko E. Williams

"No way... where'd it go!" Ran mumbled as she was walking through the woods.

"What's wrong?" The boy next to her asked.

"I can't find Sonoko's villa. I thought it was right around here." Ran mumbled looking at her map over and over again.

"Don't tell me... we're lost, aren't we?" The boy asked.

"Oh course not! I'm just figuring out where we are right now." Ran mumbled.

"In other words, we're lost..." He said with a smirk.

"Jeez... I only let you come because Sonoko said it was okay. Don't be a jerk." Ran grumbled, glaring at the black haired boy beside her.

He simply smirked at her. They continued to walk and suddenly they came upon their destination of choice, Suzuki Sonoko's family villa.

Ran smiled as she said, "There it is!"

"Finally..." The boy said.

"Shut up, Shinichi..." Ran grumbled, "I only invited you because Conan went camping with Doctor Agasa, and Sonoko insisted on it."

"Aw, so you didn't want me to come. I feel so unloved." Shinichi said with a teasing pout.

"Oh, don't even start with me, Shinichi." Ran mumbled.

Shinichi started chuckling as he said, "I'm just playing with you."

"Yah, yah... just come on. We're already late, and knowing Sonoko, she's pretty annoyed right now." Ran grumbled.

Ran was secretly very happy to get to spend a weekend with Shinichi. He said he could stay for that weekend, but only that one and only for Friday and Saturday. Ran didn't care though. Shinichi was there with her for a whole two days.

They approached the rope bridge when they suddenly saw a man in a dark cloak and bandages on his face.

"M-maybe he's the maintenance man..." Ran said as chills ran up her spine at the sight of the creepy man.

"Yah, or the boogie man..." Shinichi mumbled, shivering from the guy's cold stare.

The man ran toward the back of the villa, toward the woods. They slowly walked toward the front door, trying to get over the shock they got at the man's presence.

"Jeez, why show up at all. You two are so late!" Sonoko whined.

"Sorry... we had a short delay." Ran mumbled.

"She got us lost." Shinichi corrected with a smirk.

Ran moaned in embarrassment and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why did you invite us to this anyway? Isn't this supposed to be for your sister to have a reunion with her college friends?" Shinichi mumbled, yawning.

"I didn't invite you! I invited Ran, and she asked if you could come to take the shrimp's place, Kudo-kun. Don't be such a bother. Besides, I invited her here so we, as in Ran and I, could relax and have a romantic getaway!" Sonoko grumbled.

"R-romantic getaway!" Both Shinichi and Ran mumbled, shocked.

"Yah, but you had to ruin it by showing up, Kudo-kun... Oh well, guess Ran will have to settle with you!" Sonoko mumbled, giggling at them.

"Very funny, Sonoko!" Ran grumbled, blushing.

"I'm not joking, Ran. I only have one room left for both of you..." Sonoko explained.

"WHAT!" Ran and Shinichi yelped, turning red.

"Jeez, don't act like babies! There are two beds in there, so just calm down." Sonoko groaned. "Your guys' rooms are upstairs."

Shinichi sighed and grabbed Ran's bag along with his own as he walked upstairs, Ran in front of him.

"Oh, thanks, Shinichi." Ran said with a smile that made Shinichi's heart jump.

"No prob..." He stuttered, blushing.

They approached the rooms and Ran sighed at the sight of multiply bedrooms upstairs. Ran walked up to the first door and said, "Well, this one's as good as any..."

Shinichi was going to stop her, but she already had the door open. She gasped as the sight of a man with light brown hair in his boxers, changing. Shinichi tried to say something, but she already had her hand on the next door's knob. She yanked it open and encountered another shocking sight; a short, stubby man with glasses and black hair only in his boxers. She quickly closed it, grabbed the next door, and saw a very similar sight as the first two, except the man was tall and had long, black hair. She yelped, slammed the door, and grabbed the last knob.

"Oh... look! There it is... haha..." She said, as she opened the last door. "Who would've thought..."

"Yah, how about we just try knocking next time?" Shinichi said with a sigh.

After settling in, the two of them went downstairs to meet the other guests. They were talking and laughing things up when Sonoko's sister unconsciously brought up one of their friends who had committed suicide two years prior. Jessie, the only female besides Sonoko, Ran, and Sonoko's sister, angrily shouted that she didn't want to talk about the suicide and stormed out the door. The first guy that Ran had accidentally walked in chased after his friend concerned about the chance of rain. The second guy, Felix was outside, patching the roof. Angie, Sonoko's sister, went off to do her own business, so Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko stayed in the main room.

Soon it started to rain. Shinichi and Ran stared out at the window, watching the little droplets fall down on the glass. Ran sighed and mumbled, "Looks like it's gonna be a big one this time..."

"Yah, it looks that way..." Shinichi mumbled, sighing.

"Isn't it beautiful...?" Sonoko suddenly mumbled to Ran.

Ran looked at the sky, confused, and Sonoko mumbled, "Not the weather, silly! I meant him..."

She nodded toward the last guy with long hair that Ran had walked in on named Mitchell.

"He's so dreamy... look at that long, shiny hair, and that wandering gazing. He's so hot." Sonoko said, giggling.

Shinichi simply sighed, rolling his eyes. Ran ignored him and mumbled, "I didn't notice. I guess he's okay looking... I don't know."

"_SIGH _Ran, you are so hopeless..." Sonoko groaned, "You are so obsessed with you're husband."

"SONOKO! Jeez, why should I care about Shinichi!" Ran moaned, her cheeks red.

"My... don't I feel loved...?" Shinichi grumbled, pouting. 'She was the one who told Conan that she liked me sooo much...' He thought to himself.

"My, my... I don't recall ever saying that you're husband was Shinichi!" Sonoko said, giggling.

Ran blushed and glared. Shinichi scowled and said, "Like you'd ever call any other guy her husband..."

"Like you want me to call any other guy her husband." Sonoko shot back.

Suddenly Mitchell walked up to the group and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a stroll through the forest."

Sonoko's face lit up and she started to say, "I'd love to..." when he walked toward Ran, cornering her against the wall. Shinichi couldn't react as the guy said, "So?"

"I-I don't think so. I mean, it's raining and-."

"A walk through the rain can be unforgettable...Come on!" He said, dragging Ran out the door.

'That JERK!' Shinichi thought to himself, angry.

'How DARE you, Ran!' Sonoko thought to herself, jealous.

Ran had no choice but to follow the guy as they walked deeper into the forest, the rain pattering around them. Unbeknown to them, Sonoko and Shinichi were tailing them. They glared at the two from a bush.

"ARGH! That Ran, she's supposed to like you!" Sonoko growled.

"Exactly!" Shinichi growled.

"What!" Sonoko said, looking at him surprised.

"I mean... not exactly!" Shinichi yelped, his eyes turning to dots as he blushed and looked away.

"My, my, my... so the detective geek does have a little crush on the karate queen." Sonoko teased.

"Like you're one to talk, Ms. Mantrap!" Shinichi growled back, glowering at her.

"Tsk, tsk..." Sonoko mumbled, "You should be paying attention to your ladylove..."

Shinichi turned to look at Ran who was now caught in the arms of that man, and the guy was approaching her lips, saying, "Let me show you how a real man's supposed to act..."

"Like hell, he is!" Shinichi growled, trying to get up.

"No, they'll see us!" Sonoko pulled him down.

"I don't give a damn! He isn't getting a kiss on her lips!" Shinichi hissed.

Suddenly a flash of lightning shot off, interrupting the attempted kiss and attempted Ran Rescue Mission. Ran freaked out at how close it struck and ran away into the forest. The guy didn't even run after her.

"Wow, that was really close." Sonoko whimpered.

Shinichi looked back and said, "Oh no, where's Ran!"

He suddenly took off into a full-on dash in search of Ran.

"Wait for me, Kudo-kun!" Sonoko said, chasing after him.

Ran looked around, realizing she was lost. She looked around for Mitchell or anyone. Suddenly she saw the reflection of something shiny near her. She turned around and just barely dodged as a man in a cloak with bandages on his face trying to hit her with an ax! She yelped in horror, her legs giving out before her. He approached her and she screamed in terror.

Shinichi heard her and ran towards the scream. Ran whimpered as the man continued toward her, his ax held high.

"Please...no!" She whispered, fear overcoming her.

Suddenly a figure appeared near them. The freaky, cloaked man took off, and Ran was now alone with the one person she wanted to see there... Kudo Shinichi. He ran to her and asked, frantically, "Ran, are you okay! Did he hurt you?"

He stroked her cheek as he inspected her for anything that could be wrong.

"I-I'm fine... I'm fine, Shinichi. I-."

"Don't scare me like that!" Shinichi said, hugging Ran to his chest.

Ran blushed and slowly put her outstretched arms on his back. She was surprised when she felt him shaking.

"Shinichi..." She whispered.

Shinichi realized what he was doing and quickly released, helping her to her feet.

"Come on. We should get inside and out of the rain." Shinichi said, clearing his throat and blushing.

"Okay..." Ran mumbled, blushing as Shinichi guided her towards the villa.

He ignored Sonoko's surprised gaze and refused to let go of her hand till she was safe and sound in the house. He told them to call the cops about the attempted murder, but they found that the line had been cut by the cloaked bandage man. Felix freaked out and ran outside to escape the villa, but to everyone's surprise, the bridge had been sabotaged. Felix continued to freak out, but Jessie gave all the guys a good scolding, telling them to calm down. They did calm down enough to eat dinner and play some cards. Just as Sonoko and Ran were talking to the guy with the camera, Felix screamed that the cloaked guy was near the window.

The cloaked man went by the window with Jessie in his arms. It was even caught on camera. The men went after him, but all they found was Jessie's severed body parts scattered across the forest. They returned and gave Angie the depressing news. It was decided that they should all go to bed after locking up every door and window in the house. Shinichi found that Jessie had went outside earlier through the back door. Her slippers were near it along with mud tracks from her shoes. Shinichi was ready to go into detective mode, but Ran told him that they should all get some rest.

They all went their separate ways to their rooms. Shinichi and Ran had both got in their Pj's and were getting ready to sleep. Ran went up to the window and locked it.

"There... the house is all locked!" Ran said with a smile.

Shinichi glanced at her, concerned.

"Don't tell me you're scared. Besides, don't worry. I'll karate kick him to Thailand if he tries it again." Ran said, determined.

"Yah, just like you did in the woods..." Shinichi reminded.

"Shut up..." Ran grumbled.

"Besides, I'm not afraid of him. I'm just concerned for you. He attacked you too, and we don't know why." Shinichi explained.

"Well, we don't know why he attacked Jessie, but he did it anyway." Ran mumbled.

"I guess you got a point. Still, I don't understand it. Why you? Why not me, Sonoko, Angie, or the others?" Shinichi said, sighing.

"Are you saying that you wish someone else was his target?" Ran asked, annoyed.

"No, but..._SIGH_ It's just... I can't explain it. Let's just go to bed." Shinichi grumbled, blushing.

"Okay..." Ran mumbled, laying down in her bed.

Shinichi started to ponder, 'I wonder if these really are just a random murders/attempts... And even so, why did the bandaged man come by the front window? It would've been easier to take Jessie to the woods through the back. It's like he wanted us to see him take her...'

Shinichi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a feminine voice whisper, "Sh-Shinichi... C-can I sleep with you?"

Shinichi looked at Ran, shocked and blushed.

"NO! I didn't mean that... I mean... Um-."

"_SIGH_ I get it... but why?" He whispered, thanking the darkness for hiding his red cheeks.

"I... um, I won't worry about you getting kill if you're near me." Ran lied, blushing.

"In other words, you're scared." Shinichi mumbled.

"Shut up..." Ran grumbled, blushing.

"Oh whatever, just get under the sheets. It's cold!" Shinichi grumbled, refusing to look at her.

"Thanks, Shinichi!" She said, happily as she lied down in the bed next to him.

Shinichi sighed and tried to recover his thoughts. As he was thinking back to the killer, he heard Ran's light breathing beside him. He glanced over at her and was shocked to find her face only inches from his own, her lips slightly open as she slept quietly. 'Um... so the bandage man...and the...um...ARGH! I can't focus! How does she do that!' Shinichi mentally screamed as he stared at her cute sleeping figure. '_SIGH_ This is a job for the police, not me. I should just get some sleep... I wonder if I can get to sleep. Oh well...' He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the window creak. He looked up, drowsily and the bandage man was hovering over Ran, ax in hand.

"IT'S YOU! RAN, RAN, WAKE UP!" He screamed, but she didn't budge or move a muscle. "DAMMIT!" He pushed her out of the way just as the man dropped the ax down on their bed. Shinichi froze for a second, wondering if the man would attack him instead, but he turned, ignoring Shinichi and went again after Ran. Shinichi jumped the man and shouted, "NO, YOU DON'T! Leave her alone!"

The man managed to push Shinichi off, tossing him into the bed's headboard. His ankle smacked against it with a painful CRUNCH! Shinichi fell onto the bed and hissed as pain surged through his ankle. "Dammit, Ran, WAKE UP!" Shinichi screamed at her, but it was still no use.

Then Shinichi remembered the bow tie he kept in his pocket for emergency circumstances. He turned the volume up to it's highest capacity and screamed, "RAN! WAKE UP!"

Ran finally opened her eyes and first saw the killer. Her eyes widened in shock, and Shinichi shouted, "Ran, run! It's not a dream; he's actually in our bedroom!"

Ran could not stop as she screamed in terror. Shinichi pulled her to him, and was relieved to hear Sonoko bang on the locked door asking if they were okay. The killer reacted to the company, by running out the window. Shinichi tried to get up, but his ankle swelled and sent pain throughout his leg. "Dammit, he got away!" Shinichi shouted. Ran let the confused Sonoko in and was quickly glomped by her concern, best friend.

"Ran, are you okay!" Sonoko asked, frantically as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm fine, but Shinichi-."

"I'm fine... I think I just twisted it..." Shinichi mumbled, slowly touching his ankle.

He hissed and Ran came to his side.

"Sonoko, get the first aid kit." Ran insisted.

"Okay..." Sonoko mumbled, running out to get it.

As Shinichi explained the situation, Sonoko returned with the first aid kit. Ran took it and began to treated his wound. Shinichi thanked her. Occasionally, their gazes would meet, and they quickly look away, a blush planted on their faces. Once she finished, he whispered, "Thanks, Ran..."

"No... thank you, Shinichi. I-I would be dead if it weren't for you." Ran said, pulling him into a hug.

Shinichi blushed and yelped, "R-Ran!"

"I'm sorry... I know Sonoko's probably snickering, but I don't care. You saved my life... again. You're always saving me. Why? Why are you always my superman?" Ran asked, blushing deeper at the last part.

Shinichi looked at her through blushing cheeks and whispered, "Ran..."

"I hate to interrupt you two, but we got a deranged lunatic who's after us. You flirting with her isn't helping..." Mitchell said, pulling her up by shoulders.

"Why you!" Shinichi growled.

"Not now, Kudo-kun and Mitchell-kun..." Angie insisted.

"_SIGH_ I agree. This isn't the time. We should all stick together till morning..." Shinichi grumbled.

"What makes you in charge, kid." Mitchell asked, annoyed.

"I never said I was in charge! Look, I've been in many situations like this before. It was always wiser to stick together and wait it out! If we don't come back within a couple days like planned, obviously Mouri-kun's gonna come out, looking for Ran, and the Suzukis' won't leave their daughters here for long if they get home late. Maybe we'll catch the guy within that time, but we can't give him opportunities to strike. Okay! Do you think I'd be a famous detective if I was just making up crap! That psycho is after Ran. When he attacked, he saw me there with Ran, but he didn't attack me. He left me alone and tried to get Ran, regardless. I don't know who you think you are, but Ran is my childhood friend. I will protect her with my life. Let go of her, and if she's talking to me, don't interrupt. That's just rude!" Shinichi said, dead serious.

"Jeez... fine, but why would the killer only be after Ran-san, Mr. Meitantei?" Mitchell asked, mockingly.

"If I knew the answer, I would have told you guys! Look, the only conclusion I can come up with is the Ran must have seen something to make the killer attack her in particular, but I don't know what she could've seen... The only time she's done anything alone before the attacks was when we got here she...she walked into the guys' room!" Shinichi realized. "Ran, did you see anything when you went into their rooms on accident."

"What? You think one of us tried to kill her!" Mitchell asked, annoyed.

"Jeez..." Shinichi grumbled, annoyed by the guy's persistence to harass him.

"Ran, did you get a glimpse of the psycho when he attacked?" Sonoko asked.

"No, not more than you guys have seen..." Ran mumbled.

"I know the guy's body..." Shinichi suddenly mumbled.

"That sounds so wrong, Kudo-kun..." Mitchell sneered.

"Oh, aren't you a genius, smart ass!" Shinichi growled.

"Shinichi! Don't; this isn't the time..." Ran insisted.

"Fine... like I was saying, when he attacked Ran, I latched onto him, and I can tell that he had a medium-sized build. He was neither too fat or skinny." Shinichi explained.

"Great job, Kudo-kun; you just narrow the suspect list down to like half the population!" Mitchell growled.

"So Ran, you didn't see anything in the rooms... like bandages or a cloak... I don't know; maybe in Mitchell's room, for example." Shinichi asked, glowering at the long haired man.

"Shinichi, cut it out!" Ran demanded. "Let's just group together in the dining area."

"Fine!" Shinichi grumbled, as he started limping out of their room.

"Shinichi, wait!" Ran said, walking up to him.

"What is it, Ran?" Shinichi asked, instantly calming by her concern face.

"I'll help you get downstairs; just put your arm around me." Ran insisted.

Shinichi blushed and was going to stop her, but pain surged through his ankle. He finally gave up fighting and placed his arm around her delicate shoulder. She held him up so he could hop on one foot all the way down to the dining room. They all stayed in the dining room and talked while they waited.

"Jeez, this is boring..." Mitchell whined.

"Oh, boohoo, don't we all feel sorry for you!" Shinichi growled.

"Shinichi!" Ran moaned.

"I'm sorry... this guy's how many years older than me? He's been complaining for hours. I Get IT! He's bored. We're all bored, but I'd rather be bored to death than have you chopped to death, Ran." Shinichi explained.

"Well, aren't you so high and mighty?" Mitchell teased.

"Will you SHUT UP! What is it with you! Is it because me and Ran are friends? Is that it? Are you just jealous because Ran was saved my me and not you! I'm sick and tired of you patronizing me because Ran is my childhood friend and not yours. Grow up! Do you want us to go into our rooms and have her killed?" Shinichi asked, finally snapping.

"Shinichi..." Ran mumbled, concerned.

"Why worry since you're her 'superman'?" Mitchell spat at him. "Jeez, why worry anyway, it's not like that guy's coming back. It's 6 against 1."

"Seven..." Shinichi corrected.

"Like you count now. You can't even stand on your own two feet!" Mitchell reminded.

"Mitchell-kun, that's enough! Shinichi has been trying to help us! We'd still be in our rooms quivering and probably the next target if it weren't for his suggestion, and Shinichi's done more than enough. He got hurt helping me. If he weren't here, I'd be dead. It's not like you've done anything to protect me! When I was in the woods and attacked, Shinichi was also the one to protect me! I didn't see you anywhere near us when I was almost sliced in two then either!" Ran reminded, smiling at Shinichi.

Shinichi's anger melted by that smile and he said, blushing, "Y-yah, so why don't we just play some cards or something."

"Shinichi...?" Ran mumbled.

"Hai (Yes)? What's wrong, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"You got anything figured out about the case?" Ran asked.

"I don't know. I've seen some strange points, but I'm more curious about why you were attacked. If you didn't see anything in the guy's room then I don't get it." Shinichi whispered.

"You really think one the them did it?" Ran asked, quietly.

"Well, Angie found Jessie's choker inside the house by the front door. When I checked the camera that taped Jessie being dragged off, I saw that she was wearing the choker when she was taken off into the night, which means the choker should have fallen off outside. It didn't, which leads me to believe that either Jessie was carried through the door or someone took her choker off of her when they came back inside and dropped it by the door. Either way, it makes me believe that this is an inside job." Shinichi explained.

"I see... Well, there was one thing I saw in the rooms..." Ran mumbled.

"There was!" Shinichi asked, shocked.

"But I can't remember. It wasn't that big, but it's more a feeling than anything else... like something isn't right." Ran explained.

"Try hard to remember, Ran. You're life may be on the line because of it!" Shinichi insisted.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone got freaked out.

"I'll go get some candles." Angie insisted.

"I'll come too." Ran insisted.

"Me too." Shinichi said, grabbing Ran's shoulder.

"You sure?" Ran asked.

"Of course... I'd hate for you to get hurt." Shinichi explained.

With that, they headed towards the kitchen to get the candles. Suddenly Ran saw something shiny behind her. She reacted with a kick which made Shinichi lose balance and fall.

"What's the big idea, Ran...?" Shinichi groaned from the ground.

"But it was him!" Ran whined.

Shinichi then saw the snapped off part of the ax by them.

"You're right! There's the ax!" Shinichi yelped.

"Why is he trying to hurt us?" Angie asked, frightened.

"Not us... Ran!" Shinichi explained.

Suddenly there was a crash heard throughout the house.

"That sounded like it came from the dining room!" Ran exclaimed.

Suddenly Sonoko screamed.

"SONOKO!" Ran yelped, helping Shinichi up and trying to get to her friend as fast as possible.

They finally got back to the dining room to find the window upstairs had been crashed open.

"Sonoko, are you okay?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine, but look what that guy did!" Sonoko whined.

"Ran, can you help me up there?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure." Ran responded, grabbing his arm.

When they got up there, Shinichi noticed the window's lock was undone, and Shinichi went into detective mode. Then he saw two etched lines into the railing outside. It was then Shinichi knew the truth. Suddenly all he could do was laugh. Ran looked at him, confused and realized by the look in his face that he'd figured it out.

"Shinichi..." Ran mumbled.

"Yah, I got it!" Shinichi said with a smile.

Shinichi asked Ran to help him downstairs and then he announced his discovery. Before long the murderer, Felix was confessing.

"I've done my job. Now Emily can rest in peace, and I will join her." Felix said, a knife to his throat.

"Don't do it, Felix!" Angie begged.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Felix screamed, flapping the knife around dangerously.

"I'm Emily's knight. I did it for her. Jessie deserved to die! Leave me alone!" Felix shouted.

Shinichi sighed and shouted, "BAKA!" (fool in Japanese)

"Sh-Shinichi..." Ran mumbled, surprised.

"I don't feel sorry for him! You wanna kill yourself; go ahead! You may have killed Jessie for Emily's cause, but you tried to kill Ran, a perfectly innocent girl, just to cover your tracks! Emily wouldn't want an innocent girl to die for her! You may have done this for Emily, but what you did to Ran is unforgivable! You are nothing, but an ax murderer!" Shinichi shouted.

Felix froze in shock. Slowly he dropped the knife and fell to his knees, sobbing. Ran could do nothing but stare at Shinichi shocked. Finally, the frightening night came to a close as the sun rose above the mountain. Felix showed them where the phone line was, and they called the cops. Finally around noon, they were rescued.

Shinichi and Ran sat next to each on the way home.

"So you're going to leave tomorrow...?" Ran asked, sadly.

Shinichi looked at her concerned, and said, "Ran... I wish I could stay. I really do!"

"Why can't you? I know you're on a case, but-."

"Ran, if I could dump this case at the drop of the hat, I'd be flying back to you like a rocket!" Shinichi said, seriously.

"T-to me!" Ran asked, surprised.

"_SIGH_ Yes, Ran, yes, 'to you'. You are the only reason I'm even trying this hard on the case! YOU! You are the only, the ONLY, reason I wake up every morning!" Shinichi said, grasping Ran's hand, gently but possessively. "That's why I'm your superman! That's why I hate seeing you cry and why I want you to wait for me. I know what I'm doing to you. I hate it, but because I want you to smile again, I am trying so hard to finish this case. If I don't solve the case, I can't come back permanently, and I HATE IT!"

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered, feeling him shaking beside her.

"I... DAMMIT, Ran, I LOVE YOU!" Shinichi finally exclaimed, pulling Ran into his arms.  
Sonoko who was on the other side of Ran turned red and smiled brightly. "YAH! GO, KUDO-KUN!" She shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sh-Shinichi, are you serious!" Ran yelped, blushing.

Shinichi didn't hear her though. His words were ringing in his ear, and he couldn't stop his mouth as he chanted like a broken record, "I love you... I love you, Ran... I love you!"

Ran blushed and whispered his name in his ear. Shinichi closed his eyes as chills ran up his spine from the sensation of her warm breath on his neck. Shinichi expect many things after finally dropping the bomb on her, but he never expect what she actually did. She started to giggle; then that giggle transformed into a full-on stream of laughter.

Shinichi looked at her shocked, wondering if she was going to reject him. She pulled her hand from his, and he looked down, thinking, 'I am being rejected...' He felt, for the first time in years, tears growing in his eyes. 'Don't cry! That's not going to help the situation... I wonder if I can fake it out. No, I can't do it! I'm tired of lying!' Shinichi thought to himself with a sigh.

As Shinichi was on this tangent, he didn't notice Ran's actions. He finally looked at her to find the answer in her eyes and was surprised to find her crying. He looked at her shocked and said, "Ran, please, don't cry. What did I do this time! DAMMIT, SHINICHI! You did it again, you jackass! You asshole, you made her cry!"

He put his face in his hands and continued cursing himself. Ran smiled and finally did the most unexpected thing that anyone who knew her could think of. She pulled Shinichi's face up from his arms and said, "Yes, you are an asshole... for making me wait 17 years for you to say that!"

Then she pulled his face to hers and kissed him with so much passion that even Sonoko was blushing. Shinichi could barely breath, let alone think. He not only felt Ran's sweet, moist lips against his own, but he felt her tongue enter his mouth. He could only moan in pleasure and melt against her in pure unadulterated ecstasy!

Shinichi had never seen Ran so bold before ,and now the girl he'd loved since his childhood was French-kissing him, memorizing every sensation and the feel of his mouth. Finally when they need to breath, she let go, but she only gave Shinichi a second before she was after his lips again. Shinichi groaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around her, desperately wanting to keep her in his arms forever. When she released again, he whispered, "I love you, Ran. I love you so much! I don't want to leave you!"

"It's okay, Shinichi... I'll wait for you!" Ran said with a smile.

"R-really!" Shinichi asked, shocked.

"Hai (Yes)... till the end of time if I have to! I... I love you too, Shinichi, more than anyone in the whole world." Ran said, kissing his neck lightly.

Shinichi shivered in anticipation with each butterfly-like kiss she placed on his neck and shoulders. He sighed and after a few more kisses, Shinichi whispered, "Ran, you gotta stop. As much as I don't want you to, we are still in the car surrounded by people, and I can't handle much more before I snap..."

"In other words, Ran, you better stop or Shinichi will jump you and have wild monkey sex with you." Sonoko teased with a snicker.

"I wasn't going to go that far, but as long as we're on the subject, Sonoko-chan, how did things go with you're precious Mitchell...? Little bastard; I could kick him to Timbuktu for flirting with Ran so much and trying to kiss her." Shinichi growled.

"Like I would like that wimp. When Felix was throwing the knife around he was screaming like a little girl." Sonoko mumbled.

"Wait, Shinichi, you saw that!" Ran yelped, surprised.

"DUH! Like I'd let that bastard just take you on a walk like that. Pfft, as if." Shinichi mumbled.

"Jeez, Shinichi... were you jealous or something?" Ran mumbled.

"YA THINK! He tried to kiss you, Ran. I mean seriously. How could you expect me to standby while another guy tries to kiss you?" Shinichi grumbled.

"Gomenasai (I'm sorry), Shinichi. I didn't mean to make you upset." Ran mumbled.

"It's fine, but if someone tries that again, I'll make sure he can't reproduce or at least walk for a week." Shinichi growled.

Ran started to giggle nervously and asked, "How about I just give you a big kiss to makeup for it and prove that I'm yours... would that work?"

Shinichi thought about it for a sec and mumbled, blushing, "I guess that would be fine, but it better be one good kiss."

"Are you saying that I didn't give you good kisses earlier?" Ran asked, pouting.

"Of course they were. They were wonderful. I meant-."

"I know; I'm only teasing..." Ran said, giggling.

"Jeez..." Shinichi groaned, pulling Ran in for a kiss.

And with this, the two rode off into the sunset in the cop car, kissing... Talk about cliché. Oh, well...

THE END

A/N: Yes, I decided to add to this What If idea, by making it a series of one shots. Hope you enjoyed. X3 L8r,

Aoko E. Williams


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Conan- What If

Chapter 3

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: The 14th Target Improvised! As Kogoro, Ran, and the rest of the group are in the underwater theme park, looking for their host, they discover another target who decides to help them in their investigation. Welcome the final target: Kudo Shinichi.

Chapter 3

"If this guy's a target, I think I, Meitantei Mouri Kogoro, should check it out." Kogoro said, headed out the door.

"Let's go, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan begged.

"I... No!" Ran shouted.

"What!" Kogoro and Conan asked, shocked.

"Conan, I think you should go play with Ayumi or see if Professor Agasa is okay. I don't want you coming along. If the guy is a target, that means a murderer is after him. I don't want you getting hurt. You could've died in that helicopter crash, Conan. I want you to stay with someone safe." Ran insisted.

"Ran-nee-chan..." Conan whined.

"NO! I'm going because I'm 17 and I can't let a maniac near my father without some defense. Conan, if I can prevent you getting hurt, then I will!" Ran explained.

"Ran-nee-chan, I'm not even a target!" Conan whined.

"We don't know that yet." Ran exclaimed.

"_SIGH_ Fine, I won't go..." Conan grumbled.

"Thank you, Conan." Ran said with a smile.

With that statement, Conan was out the door to Professor Agasa's house. In truth, he planned to sneak with the group later, but he wanted to get his skateboard from Agasa before going. Agasa had recently fixed his skateboard that had broke during the Time-Bombed Skyscraper case. Once he got there, he noticed Agasa, who should have been in bed from his earlier injury, was messing with a small item.

"Agasa, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Conan asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Shinichi, my boy, what is it?" Agasa mumbled.

"I came for my skateboard." Conan mumbled.

"Oh, here, I'll go get it." Agasa said, headed for the stairs.

"No, that's okay; I'll get it, but Professor, what are you doing?" Conan asked.

"Oh, you want to know, huh?" Agasa said with a smirk.

"Hai (yes), you should be resting. You got shot in the ass with an arrow." Conan reminded.

"I couldn't sleep because I realized something that might come in handy for you and I had to experiment with it." Agasa explained.

"Like what?" Conan mumbled, heading for the stairs.

"A possible antidote." Agasa suddenly said with a grin.

"Oh that's great... anyway, I really need to get my-WHAT!" Conan shrieked, shocked. "I swear if you are pulling my leg, I'll personally shot you in the other butt cheek with an arrow."

"I'm not, but I don't know if it's a permanent antidote. It may only last a few hours like that Chinese liquor, but I noticed that when you turned back the first time, you were given the liquor to cure a cold and it caused a reaction." Agasa said.  
"Okay..." Conan mumbled.

"So maybe if we can copy the cold-like symptoms, it may cause a reaction with your body." Agasa explained.

"Wait, you want me to catch a cold just to see if the liquor will work again. Where did this come from anyway?" Conan asked.

"When the nurse gave me some medicine in the hospital, I asked about the rumor that Chinese Liquor can cure a cold. They explained that it's been known to break up the mucus in the throat like a few other alcoholic drinks, but it has a tendency to case a serious burning feeling on the way down and sometimes causes heartburn." Agasa explained.

"So..." Conan mumbled.

"Point is: I decided to research it because of how it made a reaction before, and after it caused an immunity. I believe if you take cold-relief relief medicine and the liquor it might confuse your body to think that you have a cold, repeating the reaction from before." Agasa explained.

"It's worth a shot..." Conan said with a smile on his face.

Agasa got him the said items, and they waited. Suddenly Conan felt the burning sensation from before and wondered if it would work. He quickly ran to the restroom to strip, some of his clothes in hand. The sensation like his bones were melting and his heart was on fire continued. He fell from the toilet seat to the floor in extreme pain. He couldn't stop himself as he screamed one final time and fainted. Agasa rushed inside. Instead of a 7 year old in black slacks, a white button-up tux shirt, a dark blue jacket, and stretchy, black suspenders that were a few sizes too big, Agasa came upon a seventeen old teen in the already mentioned outfit.

"Sh-SHINICHI!" He shouted, limping to the boy's side.

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes to see Professor Agasa hovering over him, concerned.

"Did it work?" Shinichi asked, weakly.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself." Agasa said, helping Shinichi up to look into the mirror.

The image of 17 year old Kudo Shinichi reflected back at him in the mirror. Shinichi's sapphire eyes opened in shock.

"I-IT WORKED!" He shouted, amazed.

"Hai, Shinichi, you're back!" Agasa said with a smile.

"Yes, YES!" Shinichi shouted, happily.

He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was around the time that Kogoro and Ran were going with Kogoro's friend to meet the possible 9th target.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, Agasa, but I need to go. Here, Ran wanted me to give you these. They're 'get well' cookies. So get well soon, Professor." Shinichi said, handing Agasa a bag of cookies.

"Okay, and you be careful, Shinichi. If you feel like the effects of the antidote are wearing off, hide quickly!" Agasa warned.

"I will. See you later, Professor." Shinichi said, running out the door with his skateboard.

He put it on the ground and engaged it. As it took off, Shinichi headed for the upcoming underwater amusement park. After riding for a while, he finally reached the place, just in time to see Kogoro dodging a red sports car that went flying into the parking spot next to him.

"Watch where you're going, lady!" Kogoro shouted.

Ran sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched more people show up at the place including a: photographer, an anchorman, a chef/writer, Inspector Megure, and Inspector Shiratori. Ran was surprised beyond belief when she saw Kudo Shinichi join the people on a solar-powered skateboard that looked oddly familiar.

"Sh-SHINICHI!" She shouted, running up to him. "What are you doing here, and what's with that outfit?"

"What's wrong with it!" Shinichi asked, confused.

"I've never seen you in suspenders before. You look funny." Ran mumbled.

"So what; I think it's just fine." He grumbled, pouting.

Ran started to giggled at this.

"So why are you here?" Ran asked with a gentle smile that made Shinichi's insides flip.

"Um... I heard you were involved in a big case involving a serial killer/attacker, so I thought I'd help and make sure you don't get yourself killed." Shinichi explained with a teasing smile.

"I can take care of myself." Ran said with a 'humph' that made Shinichi chuckle.

"Hehe, I missed you and your weird pouting, Ran." Shinichi said with a light blush on his face.

"Y-you did?" Ran mumbled, blushing. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean; 'weird pouting'?"

'I can't tell her it's cute pouting...can I?' Shinichi thought himself with a sigh.

"Oh whatever, Weirdo; let's go!" Ran mumbled, grabbing Shinichi's hand and dragging him toward the shuttle.

Shinichi blushed at the feel of her warm, soft hand on his and followed her into the tram-like vehicle. She let go once she realized what she was doing and blushed. Shinichi didn't have to look to feel the death-glare slicing through his back from Kogoro's fatherly instincts. Shinichi felt the chills slowly calm down as Kogoro got preoccupied by the height of the shuttle over the water. 'Thank God for his fear of heights...' Shinichi thought to himself. They reached the amusement park and went down, underwater to the main restaurant to meet the possible 9th target.

After different circumstances, the owner of the park, the genuine 9th target, was killed, the wine sommelier, the 8th target, was attacked, and the model who almost ran Kogoro over, the 7th target, was killed. They also discovered the remaining targets. Starting from the 13th (the 14th/Joker was the card dealer) down to the number one target they were: Megure Juzo, Agasa Hakase, Kasaki Eri, a famous golfer who was a friend of Kogoro, the owner of the the amusement park, Kogoro's sommelier friend, the model, the photographer, Mouri Korogo, the news anchorman, Inspector Shiratori, the chef/writer, and... Kudo Shinichi.

After these turn of events, Shinichi realized who it was that was doing this, and it wasn't the alleged card dealer and released criminal. Shinichi was pondering on how to proceed now that he knew when suddenly an explosion went of sending the room into darkness. A few seconds later the emergency lights shot on. Shinichi sighed in relief, but it was short-lived when another explosion sent the walls of the underwater aquarium/restaurant flying in smashed pieces. Instantly with the lack of glass, water from the ocean came pouring in. Everyone was pushed across the restaurant in different directions. Shinichi managed to get to the surface of the water where the anchorman, chef, photographer, sommelier, Inspector Megure, Inspector Shiratori, and Kogoro were already surfacing. Shinichi sighed then looked around.

'Where's Ran?' He thought to himself. He looked around, but she still hadn't surfaced. He noticed a water bottle, floating in the water. He emptied it and swam down, looking for Ran. He finally saw her. She was struggling to get out from under the red, sports car that had been placed in the lobby of the restaurant. She finally lost all her air and fainted. He swam to her and quickly placed the empty bottle to her mouth. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and whispered, "Shinichi..."

Shinichi placed a finger to his lips to say, "Don't talk..."

Shinichi began to tug on the edge of the car, but it wouldn't move. 'Wait, I have my suspenders on. That should work!' He thought to himself. Suddenly, Shinichi realized that his foot was stuck in between the tire and the car. He struggled to get his foot free. 'I'm running out of air. I can't-.' His thoughts faded as he passed out from lack of oxygen. Ran saw this and decided to do the only thing she could think of. If she couldn't live, the least she could do was give Shinichi the air for him to free himself and survive. She let the empty water bottle go and grabbed his arm, tugging him closer. Then, she grabbed his face gently and pulled his lips to hers for mouth-to-mouth. She breathed air into his mouth, hoping to revive him. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find what Ran was doing. She breathed the last remain breath of hers inside him; then let go as she fell unconscious again. Shinichi looked at her shocked and thought to himself, 'RAN! NO! Come on, leg; LET GO!'

Finally he was free. He quickly swam to the hood of the sports car and hooked one end of his suspenders onto the fender. He swam over to the pillar in the restaurant and pulled the suspenders with it. He reached for the last part of the suspenders to hook it close. He missed it and reached again. He glanced at Ran who's body was starting to float meaning she was losing her battle on life. 'DAMMIT! Suspender, COME HERE!' He thought to himself, reaching desperately for the loose suspender end. He finally reached it and hooked it to his end. With it secure, he pressed the button and the suspenders went to work, stretching and lifting the car enough for Ran's unconscious body to be free. He swam to her, grabbing her to him as Shinichi swam to the surface. Once they resurface, Ran remained still, not moving. Shinichi shook her gently, begging, "Ran, Ran, please wake up!"

Suddenly the girl in his arms coughed up a load of salt water and looked at Shinichi weakly.

"Sh-Shinichi...?" Ran whispered, tired.

Shinichi sighed and whispered, "Thank God" as he pulled her a little bit closer to him.

"Is Ran okay?" Kogoro asked, worried.

"Hai, she just swallowed a little too much salt water. She'll be fine." Shinichi said, brushing some wet hair from Ran's face.

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered, surprised by his actions.

Suddenly Inspector Megure groaned in pain.

"Inspector, what's wrong?" Shiratori asked, concerned.

"I pulled my stitches..." Megure whispered in pain.

The sommelier looked over and pointed at the an object, floating in the water.

"Look over there!" He said with a gasp.

Everyone glanced and saw a group of cards number 6 down to 2.

"Great, he plans to kills us all at once!" The photographer growled, angry.

'Why is the ace of spades missing?' Shinichi wondered.

"Well, if we stay here, the water will fill up and we'll all drowned regardless." The anchorman grumbled. "There's no way out."

"Yes there is..." Shinichi said, confidently.

"Where?" The anchorman asked.

"Through the glass that just broke. If we swim out, we'll reach the surface." Shinichi explained.

"Lucky for you guys, but I can't swim!" The chef whined.

"Aw, don't be a sissy. I'll help you out!" The photographer grumbled.

"Okay... Kogoro, guide these guys out. I'll help Ran." Shinichi explained.

"I'll lead the way." The sommelier said, diving.

Kogoro simply nodded before taking a breath and diving.

"Inspector, I'll help you, okay?" Shiratori said to Megure.

"Hai... Arigato (thank you)..." Megure mumbled.

With a quick breath, the two men submerged. The anchorman followed, and the photographer did too, bringing the chef along with him. Shinichi looked at Ran in his arms and said, "I need you to take a deep breath, okay, Ran?"

"H-hai..." She whispered.

Shinichi quickly grabbed the deposited cards and placed them in his pocket.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Shinichi said, submerging on the third count after they both took a quick breath.

The group swam out and eventually reached the surface by the remain parts of the amusement park. Everyone surfaced. Shinichi quickly sat on the step and placed Ran on his lap while he got positioned enough to pick her up, bridal-style. He carried her over to a bench and placed her down whispering, "It's okay now, Ran. You're safe."

"Arigato, Shinichi." She whispered, weakly.

Shinichi glanced over at the chef who was unconscious.

"Come on! Don't die on us!" The photographer shouted, frantic.

"I'll perform mouth-to-mouth!" The sommelier shouted, rushing towards the unconscious man.

Shinichi suddenly shouted, "No, I think Inspector Shiratori should be the one to deliver the mouth-to-mouth!"

Shiratori was surprised by this sudden outburst, but did as asked, none the less. The chef finally coughed up the water in his lungs and regained consciousness.

"Kudo-kun, what's up with the outburst?" Megure asked.

"I now know who the killer is and it isn't our shady card dealer..." Shinichi explained.

"It's not!" Megure asked, shocked.

"I know for a fact that the card dealer is left handed, but the killer who attacked Agasa with the cross bow and killed the model with the knife is right handed." Shinichi explained.

"What!" Shiratori yelped, shocked.

"This was all works to frame the recently released felon." Shinichi explained.

Ran simply watched as Shinichi went into deduction mode. He then pointed out that if mouth-to-mouth was administrated wrongly, the victim would die. He explained this was to guarantee the chef's death and that the murderer had to be the one who offered to save him, the sommelier.

The evidence was that the model, slipped the cork she painted a cat face on in his pocket.

"More evidence is that somewhere you have the last card. The ace of spades, intended for me. I don't know why he didn't deposit it along with the other, though." Shinichi explained, tossing the cards 6-2 at him.

The sommelier took the missing card out of his jacket's inner pocket and tossed it. It landed by Ran's side.

"I noticed out of all the other people who came on this goose chase you were the only one with a sense of intelligence so I thought I'd let you live..." The man said with a chuckle.

"How kind of you..." Shinichi grumbled, sarcastically.

Ran stared at Shinichi's card beside her.

The man killed the model because she caused him to lose his sense of taste in a car accident. He killed the owner of the theme park because he wasn't taking care of his wines properly. He wanted to kill the chef/author for claiming his was an expert in gourmet food and wine when he knew next to nothing of the such. Lastly, he wanted the golfer dead because he mocked the sommelier at a party. He also killed the card dealer to use him. The rest of the people were just added to the group to fill in the spaces. He wanted the whole building to collapse so the case would go unsolved. Shinichi then realized what he meant by this statement.

"Inspector, pin him down now!" Shinichi shouted.

It was too late, though; the man pulled out a button and set off more bombs. As everyone was trying to balance their footing, the man ran to Ran and pulled her up, violently.

"RAN! NO!" Shinichi screamed.

The man pulled out a knife and placed it against her neck.

"Stay away. Anyone gets too close and she's dead!" The sommelier said with a sneer.

Shinichi glared at him, furiously. 'Ran's to weak to fight him! DAMMIT!' Shinichi thought to himself. The explosions caused the water pressure to burst and destroy some of the support beams, allowing the criminal to make a run for it with Ran. Once everyone got to stable ground Kogoro looked around for Ran. Shinichi took off running after her.

"Come on!" Shinichi shouted to him as he ran.

"Right!" Kogoro shouted, following him. "But where's he going?"

"He must've called for a helicopter, claiming to be the secretary again. He's gonna take that as his escape." Shinichi shouted; Kogoro and the inspectors behind him.

"DAMN!" Kogoro shouted.

"You three get off the platforms and swim for help." Megure insisted.

"What about me!" The chef asked, scared.

"I'll help you again, but try not to faint... again." The photographer said with a chuckle.

The group followed the murderer to an elevator and entered the opposite one, but it stopped a few floors before the roof. They ran up the stairs towards the culprit. On the roof, he was trying to coax the helicopter pilot down by threatening Ran with the knife, but the ground was to unstable for him to land. Finally the group reached Ran and the culprit.

"Let Ran go!" Kogoro shouted.

"Come any closer, and I'll slit her throat!" The criminal shouted.

"Listen, if you don't release her, I'll shoot!" Shiratori shouted.

The man covered himself with Ran's body. Shiratori couldn't keep steady. Megure tried to reason with the culprit, but he was obsessed with killing the golfer. He planned to use Ran as his hostage; then after killing the golfer, he'd kill Ran. Kogoro looked at the scene in shock. Shinichi heard him whisper, "No, not this again..."

Ran whimpered, "Sh-Shinichi, help me. Please."

Shinichi looked at her, fear washing over him as tried to think of what to do. Ran clutched on to the ace of spades, his card, as a string of hope. 'I can't let her get in that helicopter. I can't let her die!' Shinichi thought to himself, frightened. The structure began to shake again. The culprit then sneered and demanded Shiratori give him the gun. Shiratori pondered for a second. When Kogoro tried to convince him to hand him the gun, Shiratori denied him.

"You're taking too long! Now she's bleeding!" The criminal said, pricking Ran's delicate neck.

Ran whimpered in both fear and pain. Shiratori decided to throw it, but purposely threw it far enough away so that the culprit would have to walk for it, possibly giving them a chance to jump him. Sadly the criminal saw through that plan and wouldn't move an inch. He then came up with an idea, "Kudo-kun, you care about Ran right?"

Shinichi froze and whispered, in disgust, "What of it, psycho!"

"Pick up the gun and bring it to me! If you don't, I'll open up your precious girlfriend's neck right now!" The killer shouted.

"No, you're not pulling another kid into this!" Megure shouted.

Shinichi ignored him and approached the gun.

"Kudo-kun, no!" Megure shouted.

"Yes, bring it right here!" The killer shouted.

"No, Shinichi, don't! You can't, you can't let him have it. Please, don't!" Ran whined in fear.

Shinichi picked up the gun, slowly.

"That's it; now, walk over here slowly!" The sommelier said with a sneer.

As Shinichi approached him, Shinichi realized how much this was like the hostage case with Eri and Kogoro, and he got it. 'So that's why you shot Eri, old man. You were aiming for her!' He thought to himself, a smile reflected on his face. It felt like the world was froze around him. Everyone was screaming, but he couldn't hear it. He lifted the gun and aimed at the criminal and Ran. Everyone looked at him, confused. Ran stared at Shinichi's serious face, weakly. Then Shinichi cocked the gun. She looked at him, shocked as he pulled the trigger, and the bullet grazed Ran's leg.

She fell weakly, and the criminal realized she was worthless to him now. He let her go and tried to get the helicopter to come down. Kogoro charged at him and did a one-armed shoulder throw, knocking him off his feet. Ran slid down the tilted surface too weak to stop herself. Shinichi ran to her side and stopped her as he pulled her into his arms. Shinichi gazed at Ran lovingly and whispered, "That was close, Ran." He then picked her up in his arms and headed for the helicopter who was finally starting to land.

"I get it now! Mouri-kun wasn't aiming at the culprit. He was aiming at Eri to save her." Shiratori exclaimed.

"Hai, injury the hostage and the person becomes to much of a burden for transporting." Megure explained.

Ran looked at her father and Shinichi weakly and whispered, "I get it now. The truth I never knew. Dad did it to save Mom. I love you, Dad, and thank you, Shinichi."

Shinichi blushed as he carried her to the chopper. The unstable building sent the inspectors and criminal flying for the edge. Megure managed to catch the criminal before he plummeted to his death.

"Let me go! I wanna die!" He shouted.

"Not a chance!" Kogoro grumbled, grabbing him and pulling him up. "You're going to a federal prison so you can spend the rest of your life thinking about the lives you've ruined!"

They all got in the helicopter and rode to safety. The other three from before were rescued by some fishermen.

Once they were back on land, Shinichi returned the gun to Shiratori.

"Jeez, be more careful with this thing. You could've hurt Ran worse. You're lucky it just grazed her leg." Shiratori scolded.

Shinichi approached Ran who was on a stretcher by the ambulance.

"That was a pretty impressive shot, Kudo... for never handling a gun before." Kogoro grumbled.

"Hai... but I wasn't completely a newbie. My dad taught me how to shoot in Hawaii, but Shiratori's right. I feel terrible about having to shoot Ran..." Shinichi explained.

"Don't worry about it, Shinichi. I'm fine. Besides, I'd be dead without you saving me. Arigato." Ran mumbled.

Shinichi blushed as he mumbled, "It was nothing."

"Hey, what's that in your hand, Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"It's Shinichi's card. I held it in my hands the whole time. I kinda feel like it gave me luck. I would've held yours too, Dad, but it wasn't near me. Anyway, thanks for saving me... twice, Shinichi!" Ran said, smiling at him.

"Well, you don't need to thank me for that. After all, you saved me back there too." Shinichi mumbled, remembering the kiss.

His hands absentminded went to his mouth as he remembered the kiss. Kogoro looked at them, confused. They shook it off. 'Besides, I had a sign... the 'A' from the fortune-telling game... 'A' was for ace...' He thought to himself. Kogoro walked over to Megure to ask something. The ambulance driver who was to attend to Ran was off asking his college about something, so the two teenagers were all alone. Shinichi looked at Ran who looked tired.

"Ran... I'm sorry; I didn't want to shoot. If there was any other way to prevent it-."

"Shinichi, I'm fine. It only hurts a little bit. I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't even scar." Ran said with a smile.

"_SIGH_ That really scared me, though..." Shinichi mumbled.

Ran looked at him, concerned and whispered his name.

"Just don't scare me like that again... Jeez, if that man had got away with you and... I don't even want to think about what he'd do if he escaped with you. I think I'd loose it." Shinichi said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked, confused.

"I know I've always said that I don't understand why people kill each other, but I would be tempted to find out if he harmed you..." Shinichi whispered.

"No!" Ran stated bluntly.

"Nani?" Shinichi mumbled, surprised (Nani= 'What' in Japanese)

"If he killed me, I'd want you to put him behind bars so he could learn from what he did... Besides, he killed 3 people; if he killed me too, he'd likely get the death sentence, and I'd never want you to throw away your life to avenge me." Ran explained.

"Ran, if you were dead, I'd have no life to throw away..." Shinichi spat out without thinking.

"Nani!" Ran asked, shocked.

Shinichi blushed and covered his mouth in shock.

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered.

"Ran, if you died before me... I don't know what reason I'd have for living. I...I'd be dead inside." Shinichi said in the quietest voice Ran had ever heard from him.

Ran smiled and suddenly pulled Shinichi into a hug, whispering, "I feel the same, Shinichi."

Shinichi blushed and accepted her embrace, by tightening the hold on her. He looked her in the eyes which caused them both to blush, and he said, "Ran... I...I need to tell you something that I should've said a long time ago."

"Hai?" Ran mumbled, blushing at how close he was.

"Ran, I... um, well, I...I-."

"Jeez, would you just tell her!" Kogoro shouted with a growl.

"M-Mouri-kun!" Shinichi mumbled, blushing and shocked.

"I know... and though I don't like it, Ran's free to be with whom ever she wants as long as they don't hurt her. Don't hurt her or I will hurt you!" Kogoro growled.

Shinichi smiled and nodded. Ran looked back and forth at them, confused and finally asked, "Shinichi? What's going on?"

"Ran, I love you! I have for a long time, and I was wondering... do you feel the same as me?" Shinichi finally announced.

Ran looked at him, shocked and whispered, "Are you serious!"

"Dead serious... as serious as I'll ever be." Shinichi answered.

"Oh, Shinichi, I... I don't know what to say..." Ran mumbled, her cheeks heating up.

"Then, please say 'yes'..." Shinichi begged.

Ran blushed but smiled at Shinichi's red cheeks. 'At least, I'm not the only one who's embarrassed...'

"...Yes, Shinichi, yes, I feel the same. Shinichi, I...I love you too!" Ran announced.

Shinichi's serious face melted into a big Shinichi smile. He grinned and pulled Ran into a hug.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Shinichi said with a smirk.

Ran chuckled at this.

As the ambulance driver was placing her in vehicle, she whispered, "What now, Shinichi?"

Shinichi smiled and said, "I don't know, but we got plenty of time to figure that out. You just get well, 'kay?"

"Okay, Shinichi... Shinichi, come here please..." Ran suddenly insisted.

Shinichi got closer to her in the ambulance.

"A little closer." Ran said, coaxing him closer.

Shinichi came even closer. Ran continued this till he was only inches away, then she quickly leaned forward to catch Shinichi's lips in a quick, innocent kiss. Shinichi blushed and touched his lips, after they released.

"That's for saving me again!" Ran said with a wink.

Shinichi simply smiled as the ambulance drove off towards the hospital. Shinichi mental tried to ignore the death-glare Kogoro was giving him inside the ambulance...

The End...

Another chapter done. If anyone has any ideas for this series of one shots it would be greatly encouraged. Arigato for reading and reviewing; I appreciate it. See you next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 4

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: Kudo Shinichi Revealed, revised. After seeing Edogawa Conan without his glasses on, Ran suspects Conan of being Shinichi...

What If-Chapter Four

"Ran-nee-chan, where are we going? I thought the store was in the opposite direction? Are we lost? If we are, we should just head back toward home." Conan suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea, let's go home... your home." Ran said, pulling Conan in front of a big house.

Conan glanced at the name plate on the front gate of the house. Conan looked shocked as he read, "Kudo".

"Ran-nee-chan, this is Shinichi-nii-chan's house. Why are we here?" Conan asked, shocked.

"You know, you're really great at playing dumb... Who would've thought that you really are him... Shinichi." Ran said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Shinichi froze in shock.

"Wh-WHAT! Ran-nee-chan, don't be silly. Do I look like Kudo Shinichi? I'm only 7 years old, not 17. You really freaked me out there, Ran-nee-chan..." Conan yelped, shocked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I know you're Kudo Shinichi, and as for the shrunken body, I bet you got yourself into serious trouble so you asked Professor Agasa to make you a shrinking pill or something." Ran deduced.

Shinichi started to sweat. 'She's not too far off...' He thought to himself.

"I have plenty I want to talk to you about, PLENTY! Like how we slept in the same bed together or how we BATHED TOGETHER! You ought to be ashamed, Kudo Shinichi, you little pervert." Ran shouted.

Shinichi shook in fear; then desperately shouted, "Got any proof?"

"Nani?" Ran mumbled, surprised. (Nani="What" in Japanese)

"If I am as you say, then you should know that Shinichi-nii-chan would want your proof." Conan said with a smirk.

Ran smirked back, surprising him. Then she put her face, only centimeters from Conan. Conan blushed, wondering if she was going to kiss him or something. Instead she grabbed his glasses and sent them flying across the sky. Shinichi yelped in shocked.

"Here's your proof. If you are just a little, innocent 7 year old, then how do you explain the fact that you and him have the identical face as his childhood-self. Try explaining how you look like Shinichi and act like him. I got you, Shinichi, so just confess, you perverted little jerk!" Ran shouted.

"Ran-san, is that you!" A feminine voice suddenly mumbled, behind the two.

Ran looked at the source of the voice and yelped, "Kudo-san... what is Shinichi's mother doing here?"

"I came here for personal business on the last flight out. Why are you standing in front of my house at so late at night. It's already past midnight!" Yukiko asked.

Shinichi started to sweat. 'What if Mom reveals everything! Crap, this is bad!' He thought to himself.

Ran looked at him, hiding behind her and smirked.

Shinichi was shocked when she suddenly picked him up and pointed his small body in front of his mom.

"Who better to confirm this than your own mother!" Ran shouted.

Yukiko looked at Shinichi who was trying to use ESP to psychically tell her to shut up! Yukiko watched her son sweat bullets, and she could already understand him by his expression, but she felt like having fun with the young almost couple.

"My... confirm what, Ran-san?" Yukiko asked, pretending to act confused.

"Is this boy here your son, Kudo Shinichi?" Ran asked.

Yukiko looked at her like she hadn't expected that question. Yukiko thanked her acting skills.

"My, my... now why would you think that, Ran-san. Isn't my son 17 and well over the 5 almost 6 foot range in height. How could my son be a little 3 footer again." Yukiko said with a smirk.

"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" Shinichi shouted, angrily at his mother.

"My, my... haven't I heard that line before... oh wait that's a different anime series..." Yukiko mumbled.

CRASHHH!

In the distance an explosion went off and a guy cried, "AGGHH! MY LEG! OW, MY LEG!"

"Great going, Mom, go and break the 4th wall... This isn't Fullmetal Alchemist! Do I look like a 15 year old, blondie with an armor brother and a metal leg and arm!" Shinichi shouted.

(A/N: HAHAHAHA! Couldn't resist, mate! ;3)

"Did you just say 'Mom'... but isn't your mom supposed to be a 'Edogawa Fumio', 'Conan-kun'...?" Ran said with a smirk.

"Did I say, 'Mom'... I meant, 'Ma'am'..." Shinichi corrected, desperately.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'MA'AM', SHIN-CHAN!" Yukiko shouted, annoyed.

"MOM! SHUT UP!" Shinichi yelped as Ran started to laugh evilly.

"You call old ladies by 'ma'am'. I'm only 37! Baka (fool), Shin-chan, baka, baka, baka!" Yukiko shouted.

"Yah, give it 3 years, you'll be 40 and an old hen. You're the baka, baka! You just told Ran the truth! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Shinichi shouted.

"You take that old hen remark back right now, Shin-chan!" Yukiko shouted.

"No! I was doing just fine, hiding it till you showed up, baka!" Shinichi shouted.

Ran could only watch as a shrunk Shinichi fought back and forth with his mom.

"Oh, you were doing just fine were you! I was going to protect you, but if you hadn't done anything to get her ticked off then there would be no need, baka! I didn't take a bath with Ran-san!" Yukiko reminded a blushing Shinichi.

"SHUT UP, oba-san!" Shinichi shouted.

"DID YOU JUST SAY 'OBA-SAN'! Oh, you are asking for it now!" Yukiko shouted.

"Bring it on, GRANNY-SAN!" Shinichi shouted.

"Fine, Ran-san, guess what Shinichi told Agasa who told me about the bath incident. Shinichi said that he had so much fun taking a long bath with his precious 'Ran-nee-chan'. He especially loved when you washed his back, Ran-san!" Yukiko said with a smirk.

Ran blushed bright red.

"IGNORE THIS BAKA OBA-SAN! I never said that, Ran! Besides, that incident wasn't entirely my fault. I tried to get out of it, and Ran forced me in." Shinichi whined, blushing.

"Oh, I bet it was more like this. 'Ran-nee-chan, I don't know about this... I don't need to take a bath right now... but if you really want to... okay, let's go, Ran-nee-chan!" Yukiko mocked.

"It was not!" Shinichi yelped.

"How about that time you slept together. I bet you were staring at her and thinking, 'I wish I could just make out with her now!' I bet he was licking his lips in anticipation thinking about kissing Ran." Yukiko said with a sneer.

"Jeez, I'm going to call Dad and tell him to get his annoying wife back. Jeez, why did I have to be stuck with the psycho Mom who tells my childhood friend that I want to make out with her." Shinichi grumbled, blushing.

"He says, not even denying it. Shin-can when did you become such a pervert!" Yukiko taunted.

"I think I get it from my MOM'S SIDE! Besides, I am NOT a pervert. Jeez, I'm 17 years old. Even if it was true, it's only natural that I, a hormone-filled teenage boy would think about women in a similar manner. Besides, I did not try to kiss Ran while she was sleeping next to me. I'm more of a gentleman than to do something like that!" Shinichi grumbled, blushing.

"Yah, you didn't try, but you're still not denying that you thought about it, Shin-chan." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Shin-chan and Ran-san sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yukiko sang in English.

Ran looked at her confused for a second as she spelled out the letters in her mind then translated them. She then yelped, blushing.

"You've been in America too long." Shinichi grumbled, instantly knowing what she said.

"Shin-chan and Ran, XXX and OOO!" Yukiko said with giggling.

Ran and Shinichi looked at each other confused. Yukiko sighed and said, "X represents 'Kiss' and O equals 'Hug'."

The two teens turned bright red and looked down.

"So cute! If she doesn't kill Shin-chan first for staring at her naked body; then I can't wait to have a daughter-in-law. Then I expect lots of grandchildren when Shin-chan is back to Shin-chan." Yukiko said, giggling evilly as she walked into her house leaving a flabbergasted Shinichi and Ran outside.

Shinichi grumbled a death threat under his breath the went to retrieve his glasses from where Ran had thrown them. Once they were back on his face, he slowly looked up at Ran.

"I didn't ogle your naked body, like Mom said. I was so embarrassed I couldn't look at anything except the water in front of me." Shinichi grumbled.

"Then why did you have a nosebleed." Ran reminded.

"I may have not stared, but that doesn't mean I didn't see you." Shinichi mumbled.

"THEN YOU DID SEE ME NAKED!" Ran yelped, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Ran, but it was hard not too. You grabbed me, undressed us, and forced both of us into the the hot springs. I only caught a glimpse though." Shinichi mumbled, trying not to think back to the incident too much.

"And the time we slept in the same bed?" Ran asked.

"I wasn't thinking about making out with you, but I must admit, the sight of your sleeping self next to me, kept me from falling asleep, which is kinda a good thing, because it helped me see that killer before he cut you in two with an ax." Shinichi mumbled, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"A-and the time that I confessed my feelings to you..." Ran said, now looking both embarrassed and sad.

"I'm sorry, Ran, that I didn't tell you who I was and for prying by asking if it was me. After you told me, I almost told you who I was, but your dad interrupted us by falling flat on his face from the stairs. I wanted to tell you the truth from the very beginning, but Agasa said that I shouldn't tell anyone." Shinichi mumbled.

"Why... you told your parents, though." Ran mumbled.

"I didn't. Agasa did. He thought they could help find a cure because of all Dad's friends in crime investigation, but I declined the help." Shinichi explained.

"Why?" Ran asked.

"Because it meant me moving to America. If I did go, who knows if I'd find a cure there, and then I'd be stuck in America forever." Shinichi explained.

"But why is that so bad? I mean, you'd be able to live with your parents." Ran pointed out.

"No offense, but you saw Mom when I called her 'old'. I can't imagine living my whole life around that; besides... I have a reason for staying in Japan... it even goes as far back as to when my parents moved away the first time. The reason... is the same reason as to why I didn't leave when I was 14 and my parents moved to LA." Shinichi mumbled.

"What reason is that?" Ran asked, staring at Shinichi confused.

Shinichi blushed as he looked at Ran. She looked confused by the blush.

"I had someone here who was more important to me than them... no offense to them, but I couldn't even began to imagine life without her." Shinichi said, smiling gently.

"Really...? 'She'... Shinichi is there someone you have a crush on!" Ran asked, shocked.

Shinichi smiled and nodded, saying, "Though a 'crush' doesn't seem right. I had a crush on her when I was a child. Now... now I'm in love with her so much that the thought of leaving her kills me." Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

"R-really?" Ran mumbled, looking down sadly. 'So Shinichi has someone he already likes... I guess that answers my questions...' She thought to herself.

"W-well, I guess we should head back, Shinichi... Dad will be upset if we stay out for too long." Ran said, looking away as she started to walk.

"Wait, Ran, I wasn't finished!" Shinichi mumbled, shocked.

Suddenly tears rolled down Ran's eyes.

"Ran..." Shinichi mumbled, concerned.

"I DON'T CARE! Shinichi, we may be childhood friends, but you know how I feel. I don't want to hear about some first love of yours." Ran shouted.

"But Ran-."

"Wait, you said that you've had a crush on her since you were young!" Ran realized, shocked.

Shinichi blushed and mumbled, "H-hai (yes)..."

Ran thought about it for a second; then as Shinichi mumbled, "See, Ran, don't you understand, who my first and only love is?"

Ran looked at him, shocked. He smiled softly. 'Finally, she understands...' He thought to himself.

"OH MY GOD!" Ran shrieked almost horrified.

"Um... somehow that's not the reaction I pictured..." Shinichi mumbled, confused.

"Shinichi... you... OH MY GOD, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SONOKO!" Ran shouted.

Shinichi froze and mumbled, "Huh?"

"Shinichi is in love with Sonoko... All this time, he's been denying all those jokes about us being a couple because he actually loves Sonoko!" Ran said, shocked.

"W-W-WHAT! NO! I am not in love with Suzuki! Ran, come on. As if I'd ever fall for that man trap! I know that she's you're friend, Ran, but... EWWWWW! GOSH, NO!" Shinichi shouted, shivering at the idea.

Ran looked at him, confused and mumbled, "If not her, then who. There's not a lot of girls that you've known since childhood that you still know... Wait, is it an American that your father introduced you to?"

"NO! Ran, think... think for just a second. I'm in love with a childhood friend who is Japanese... I've known her almost my whole life" Shinichi explained, thinking it should be obvious, but Ran just tilted her head in a confused puppy-like look.

Shinichi sighed, "Fine... I will describe her to you since you are apparently BLIND!"

"I am not? I just don't recall any other girls besides Sonoko and myself who have known you through your childhood." Ran mumbled.

"EXACTLY!" Shinichi shouted.

"So she's someone I don't know or recall?" Ran asked.

Shinichi did an anime-face plant.

"Gosh, here's a hint, Ran... She's got hair the color of chocolate that tumbles down her back. It's just a bit lighter than mine. She got purple eyes that almost look blue in certain lighting. She's shorter than me...well, shorter than my normal self. She cries a lot, but she's strong and stubborn. Her name starts with the English letter 'R'..." Shinichi explained, through blushing cheeks.

Ran looked at him shocked. He sighed and said, "Finally you get it!"

"So she is someone I don't know!" Ran shouted.

Shinichi facepalmed.

"RAN, LOOK AT YOURSELF! You have dark brown hair and purplish blue eyes. You cry way too much for my liking, but you are strong and stubborn! And, what do you know, Ran starts with the letter "R"! I'm talking about you, you baka!" Shinichi, fed up.

Ran looked at him shocked and whispered, "N-nani? Y-you mean I'm your-."

"HAI! Jeez, Ran, you are so oblivious! I, Kudo Shinichi, am in love with you! I've been in love with you for a while now..." Shinichi shouted as he began smacking his head against the wall around his house. "Figures that I fall in love with the one girl who is so oblivious that after I practically spell her name out, she still doesn't get. Then again... I wonder if Ran even knows how to write her name in English. _SIGH_..."

He finally stopping trying to kill all his brain cells and looked up at Ran. She looked shocked. He sighed and walked up to her.

"I guess this means that you like me, and I like you so... when I get my body back what do you say... Think it would be okay to change the childhood friend status to boyfriend and girlfriend?" Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

Ran simply gaped at him, so red in the face, he almost wanted to check her temperature. Suddenly she fainted.

"GAH! RAN!" He shouted, trying to catch her at least the best he could in that form.

Ran woke up later in Shinichi's bed.

"Nani... where am I?" Ran mumbled.

Conan looked at Ran and said, "Thank God, you're okay. Jeez, don't just up and faint like that, Ran! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What are you talking about, Conan-kun? Why are we in Shinichi's house?" Ran asked.

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" Shinichi asked, confused.

"No... I remember I was walking with you to the store to get food and then I woke up here..." Ran mumbled.

Yukiko walked in and mumbled, "You really don't remember anything...?"

"Yukiko-san, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in LA?" Ran asked.

Ran looked back and forth from Conan to Yukiko.

Conan sweat dropped, "It's okay, Ran-nee-chan... Never mind, you just fainted outside the house. Shinichi-nii-chan's mom came back for personal reason so she help me carry you inside. We've just been waiting for you to wake up. I was worried about you Ran-nee-chan."

"Sorry, Conan-kun... I guess I fainted from hunger. We still haven't ate dinner." Ran mumbled.

"Yah, that's probably it." Conan mumbled, blushing. 'Figures, I finally confess and she forgets everything...' He thought to himself.

"Why not eat something over here. While you were out of it, I went to get something edible since Shin-chan didn't leave a lot of food before leaving. Plus, the food that was there wasn't exactly edible anymore." Yukiko suggested.

Ran agreed, so Yukiko and her made dinner, and they all ate together in the dining room.

Back at the Mouri Detective Agency, Kogoro was whining, "Where is Ran and that brat. It's almost 3 o'clock. I'm starving!"

Author Notes: I bet no one was expecting that ending... So because I don't actually like it either I have a special OMAKE. I made that ending so that the series could still hypothetically continue even if this is a 'What If' scenario. I hope you enjoyed it and the omake scene as well. Lol, have a nice day, and please review. Sincerely,

Aoko Williams

OMAKE-Ending Scene Take TWO!

Ran awoke in Shinichi's bed.

"What happened? Huh? Shinichi..." Ran mumbled, looking up at Conan who was smiling at her.

"Don't scare me like that, silly." Shinichi said with a smile.

"But what happened? One minute you were talking about your first love; then the next I was in your bed." Ran mumbled.

"I told you that my first love was you and you fainted in shock. Figures I confess to the girl who faints in reaction." Shinichi mumbled.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I didn't expect that... I mean why would Kudo Shinichi, high school Meitantei (great detective) love me. In comparison to all the girls that love you, Shinichi, I have nothing to offer." Ran mumbled.

"Baka, like I'd ever love those fan girls. You and I have something that is special. We've known each other practically since birth. We've grown up together. We've seen each other's good and bad sides, and we're still friends. Why would I love a girl who I don't even know? Besides, don't say that you have nothing to offer, because I think you're ten times better than all those other girls. Ran, your beautiful, you're strong, you're caring. I could spend hours telling everything that makes me feel honored to even be your friend let alone be the man you love. You have no idea how happy I was to hear that the guy you loved, that night I first become Conan, was me. Of course, I was embarrassed as well. I felt like my whole face was going to explode from the heat it was radiating, but that's why I almost told you right then and there that I was Conan. I was so happy that you loved me, ME of all the other guys in the world, but I also felt guilty when I realized that I had just heard one of your deepest secrets and I couldn't even tell you who I was, let alone how I felt." Shinichi explained.

Ran smiled at him. Even with Shinichi in the body of a child, she could see his adult form reflected by his words. She kissed his cheek and forehead. Shinichi blushed and stared at her in awe.

"That's all I can do for now to show you my affection, otherwise I can be filed as a pedophile, but when you're Shinichi again, I'll show you exactly how I feel, Shinichi." Ran explained, kissing his cheek one last time.

"Well, technically you wouldn't be considered a legal pedophile unless you were 18 or older." Shinichi pointed out with a smirk.

"Technically or not, Shinichi it's still weird for a 17 year old to kiss a 7 year old on any other place besides the places I kissed you." Ran said with a glare.

"Oh, COME ON! Why is it that I get stuck in the body of a 7 year old when I finally confessed to the person I love. I can't even show it. It isn't far. Damn men in black..." Shinichi grumbled.

Ran looked back and forth for a sec making sure that they were truly alone. Then, she pulled Shinichi's lips to hers for a quick but lovely kiss. Shinichi blushed as she released.

"There, you got a kiss. Now stop pouting and let's get home before Kogoro puts out a missing persons report or dies of alcohol poisoning." Ran said, grabbing his hand and leading them out the door.

They walked home, hand-in-hand. They both blushed and smiled at this contact.

"I guess it isn't all bad being a kid." Shinichi mumbled, earning a giggle from Ran as the walked to the store to get the actually ingredients for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 5

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: The Phantom of Baker Street Revised! As everyone in the cocoon game prepares to play and meets Noah's Ark, a glitch in the DNA avatar recognizability system causes Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan to show up in the game as Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho.

Chapter Five

Ran watched Conan enter a cocoon and sat down in hers. After all 50 kids were strapped in and ready, the technicians of the game started the process to began the game. Slowly, one by one 50 children appeared in the game. Conan sighed and looked around once he was in the main arena. He suddenly realized that he was taller than everyone there. Suddenly he heard someone shouted, "Kudo-kun!"

Shinichi looked to the source of the sound. To his surprise, standing in front of him was Miyano Shiho, instead of Haibara Ai.

"H-Haibara, what the-."

"Shinichi!" He looked over and was surprised to see Ran. It suddenly hit him. His avatar reflected his adult self instead of his normal self. As Ran headed towards him, he quickly grabbed his glasses off his face and slid them into his pocket.

"Um... h-hi, Ran." Shinichi mumbled, trying not to show how confused he was.

Ran looked at him; then looked at Shiho confused.

"Um... do I know you? You look oddly familiar." Ran mumbled, addressing Shiho.

"I'm afraid not. Gomen (Sorry)." Shiho covered up.

"Where's Haibara-san!" Suddenly a childish voice errupted beside them.

Shinichi looked down to see Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi running near them.

"Ran-san, what are you doing here?" Ayumi asked, surprised.

"Um... I came into the game to watch Conan-kun, but I don't know where he ran off too." Ran explained. "Shinichi, why are you here? I didn't see you at the party..."

"W-well, I...um, I was there. My dad did help in creating the game and so did Professor Agasa, but I didn't know you were here. I thought I saw your dad here, but I didn't expect the whole gang to be here." Shinichi mumbled, trying to cover up.

"When did you get on? I didn't even see you enter the game..." Ran asked.

"I must've gotten on in a cocoon far away from you because I didn't see you." Shinichi lied.

"Oh, who is this Shinichi?" Ran asked, pointing to the woman beside him.

"Oh... um, this is-."

"My name's Shiho... Haibara Shiho." Shiho explained.

"H-Haibara!" Ran mumbled, surprised.

"Hai, I'm an older cousin of Ai-san." Shiho explained, calmed as ever.

"I wonder where Haibara-san went. I thought she entered with us..." Ayumi mumbled, confused.

"I took her place; she suddenly got scared and after you guys were locked in, I took her place. Come to think of it, Miss..." Shiho mumbled, looking at Ran.

"Hai?" Ran asked.

"Does this 'Conan-kun' you were talking about look like a mini-me of Kudo-kun here and wears glasses?" Shiho asked.

"Hai... Why?" Ran asked.

"Well, after Ai-san came running to me saying it was scary, I saw Conan-kun run after her. He must've traded his badge with another kid while he watched her, because I saw another kid get on and take his place." Shiho explained.

"EH! Jeez, then that defeats the purpose for me entering the game. Jeez, Conan-kun is always running off without telling me a thing." Ran grumbled.

Shinichi mouthed Shiho a thank you. She whispered, "If you get found out, so do I..."

"But Shinichi why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?" Ran mumbled.

"I... Dad, gave me the invite at the last minute. I wasn't going to go, but Dad mentioned that it has a London phase in the game. I guess it just sparked my attention." Shinichi said with a chuckle.

"Figures, the only way to get you back is to shove Sherlock Holmes in your face. By the way, how do Ms. Haibara-san and you know each other?" Ran asked.

"Um, I met her a couple of times during the big case I'm involved in." Shinichi explained. 'That isn't a total lie afterall.' He thought to himself.

Shiho could sense that Ran was a little jealous about the fact that Shinichi had made friends with a new woman she knew nothing about. She sighed and thought back to all the times Ran had helped her as Ai, so she smiled and said, "Yah, we've met but we aren't that close. We're just friends."

Ran couldn't help but sigh in relief. She blushed at this, wondering why this made her so happy. It also confused Shinichi. Shiho whispered to Shinichi, "Ran was worried that I was some other woman. Like a new love interest."

Shinichi looked at her in shock and said, "Yah, Ran, Haibara-san and I are just friends. In fact we just met a couple months back."

Ran blushed and mumbled, "Okay, and why are you telling me this? Why would I care who you're friends with?"

"Just making sure you aren't jealous..." Shinichi teased.

"In your dreams, detective geek." Ran mumbled, not even looking at him.

"Oh, come on. That's mean, Ran. I finally see you again and you call me a detective geek. Don't I feel loved." Shinichi grumbled.

"You asked for it, Mister 'I'm on a case every single minute of every single day'..." Ran mumbled, not looking at him.

Shinichi was about to defend himself when a voice overhead interrupted him. It was the voice of a child, who called himself, "Noah's Ark." Noah's Ark went into a long speech, basically saying that at least one of the 50 of them had to complete their stage without getting a game over or they would all die. Luckily if at least one made it, then all 50 of them would make it.

The 50 of them divided into groups in front of one of the 5 stage choices they had. Shinichi, Ran, Shiho, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and four other children chose the London Stage. They slowly entered into the world, slightly frightened of what was on the other side.

On the outside of the game, Noah's Ark was explaining the situation to the group. Yusaku, Kogoro, Inspector Megure, Inspector Shiratori, and Thomas Schindler entered where the game is being monitored. Agasa was already there looking at the controls confused. Lucky for Shinichi and Shiho, none of the other technicians had noticed the glitch that caused those two's avatars to change as it did, but it frightened Agasa. They listened to Noah's Ark continue to explain the situation to the anxious parents watching in the seating area.

Once inside the game, a victim was killed by Jack the Ripper. Shinichi ran after him and tried to reach for the dials on his shoes out of habit. He discovered that his avatar's shoes had been replaced and all the gadgets that got through to the game were useless. He tried to kick a fragment of trash at the killer, but Jack the Ripper was too far away and escaped.

"I guess Agasa's inventions don't work here..." Shiho whispered to Shinichi.

"Hai..." Shinichi mumbled.

As the body was discovered, Agasa managed to get through to them for a brief time and mentioned some of what they had to do. They were interrupted by Noah's Ark who made a brick bridge collapse below them. They quickly ran towards safety. One of the 4 rich kids that entered with them came close to falling into the water. Luckily for the child, Shinichi managed to grab his hand before he fell. Ran and Shiho helped Shinichi pull the frighten child up.

"Th-thank you." He mumbled, still shaken in fear.

Knowing that they need to find Sherlock Holmes, the group headed towards 221b Baker Street, but were shocked to find that Holmes and Watson were out at Dartmoor during the Hound of Baskervilles case. Luckily, the group was mistaken as the Baker Street Irregulars and were let into Holmes home by his landlady. The all began looking through the house for a work on Jack the Ripper. Finally they got a hint and decided to find Colonel Moran to help them find Professor Moriarty. They found a gun in the house and though Shinichi insisted that they put it back and leave it alone.

Another one of the rich kids took the gun regardless and on impulse caused a riot to break out in the local pub Moran was playing cards at. The group fought the best they could but in the end they lost one of the rich kids who managed to push Shinichi out of the way and got hit by a smashed chair. They also lost Ayumi and Mitsuhiko who were both hit by smashed whine bottles. Genta jumped into the line of fire as Moran shot a bullet towards Shinichi. He was hit and it was game over for him as well. Moran pointed Sherlock Holmes gun at them, and Shinichi suddenly realized something. He jumped at the man cradling a bottle of wine. He managed to get it from the man and landed swiftly on the floor in front of him. Moran pointed the gun at him, but Shinichi pointed out that if he shot then the bottle would break. It was revealed that the bottle was for Professor James Moriarty himself. After another test, Shinichi talked with Moriarty about Jack the Ripper, and Moriarty explained that the next victim would be announced in the paper.

After more circumstances, it was discovered that the next victim was to be Irene Adler. Jack planned to kill Holmes' love by a bomb that destroyed the theater. A light almost landed on Irene, but the two rich kids, aside from the one who started the riot, pushed her out of the way and got game over. As they were running out a pillar from the props area started to fall. Shiho managed to push Shinichi out of the way and she was hit by the pillar, giving her a game over. Before her avatar left she said, "We're depending on you now, Kudo-kun. The assist character is gone, so Kudo Shinichi, you have to be the Sherlock Holmes for us now. Bye..."

Shinichi sighed as Ran approached him.

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered.

"It'll be okay, Ran, but right now we have to get Irene out to the police and catch up to Jack the Ripper before he escapes. She'll be fine as long as we survive." Shinichi explained.

With this, they ran after the killer; Irene now safe with the police. They followed him onto a train and Shinichi quickly deduced who he was. The man tried to escape but Ran chased after him and a smoke bomb was shot off. Shinichi ordered the last rich kid and only other remaining player beside Ran to open the windows. Once the smoke had cleared, all that remained was an empty cabin. As they went to the top of the train, they discovered that every passenger on the train besides Ran, Shinichi, the kid named Moroboshi, and Jack the Ripper had disappeared. Shinichi and Moroboshi rushed to find Ran and discovered that Jack had tied her up connected to him.

"Let Ran go!" Shinichi shouted.

"Be careful, detective, if I fall, she falls. I bet you'd hate for your precious love to fall to her death." Jack said with a sneer.

"What do you want, Jack? You've already killed your mom, so why are you doing this?" Shinichi asked.

"I want to live on and have offspring all which will have this killing blood coursing through their bones." Jack explained.

In the real world, Yusaku was able to prove Schindler as the killer of the father of Noah's Ark's counterpart, Hiroki and the person who drove Hiroki to suicide. Jack's statement was his motive. Schindler was a descendant of Jack the Ripper himself so he killed to hide this fact.

In the game, Jack decided he want his next victim to be Shinichi.

"Wanna dance, boy?" Jack said with a sneer.

"Fine, I'll lead!" Shinichi shouted as Jack dived at him.

They fought as Shinichi tried to avoid Jack's knife. The serial killer managed to get the the edge of Shinichi's sleeve, and in surprise he pinned the teenager down.

"Now where should I start slicing?" Jack said, laughing evilly.

Ran watched this in horror.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed. 'What should I do?' She thought in panic.

Ran then remember a quote that Shinichi had said was his favorite between Holmes and Moriarty.

"If I were assured of the former eventuality I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept the latter."

Ran then looked at Shinichi and shouted, "Remember Reichenbach Falls!"

Shinichi looked at her shocked. Suddenly Ran stood up. Shinichi's eyes widened in shock as he shouted, "NO! RAN, DON'T JUMP!"

Ran didn't listen and down she fell. Jack tried to free himself from the ropes, but he couldn't and he tumbled down as well. Ran's last thought as her avatar disappeared was, 'I'm sorry that I could be there till the end Shinichi, but don't give up. I believe in you...'

In the real world, Kogoro felt tears well up at the sight of Ran's cocoon dropping into the whole like all the other 'game over' children.

In the game, Shinichi could only helplessly watch as the girl he loved tumbled down the cliff, disappeared into the shadows.

"NOOOO!" He screamed, as the wind blew around him. He hunched down on the ground, his eyes hidden.

Moroboshi shouted at him, "Hey... Hey, tantei-kun (detective)! HEY! KUDO-KUN!"

Shinichi ignored him. Moroboshi grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "Look, just because you lost Ran doesn't mean we should give up! Now get up! GET UP! The lives of 48 other people stand in our hands!"

Shinichi then glared at him and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!"

"K-Kudo-kun..." The child mumbled, shocked by this outbreak.

"Noah's Ark purposely removed all the other passengers so that we couldn't stop the train. The only way we could make it off safely is if we managed to disconnect the links from this car to the other so ours would just slowly stop on the tracks, but with just you and I, there's no way we can break them. That's why I wanted Ran to stay. If we had two adults we probably would have the strength, but now we have no options. There's less than 5 minutes till we reach the station. In order to survive we would have to station without an injury of any kind. At this rate, we'll be crushed or sent flying. It's over... I don't know what to do!" Shinichi shouted, falling to his knees. "I don't know what to do..."

'Dad, it's over...' Shinichi thought to himself.

In the real world, Kogoro was screaming at a Shinichi who couldn't hear him to bring his daughter back alive. Yusaku thought to himself, 'Shinichi, I believe in you...'

In the game as the station was approaching, Shinichi was dwelling on all the mistakes of his life. 'I wish I could've at least told her... to tell Ran I love.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly to his surprise, a man he'd met before who'd told him a very weird message appeared on the train next to them. He started to talk about getting covered in blood, and then he turned into Sherlock Holmes and disappeared. Shinichi looked at where he'd been shocked and asked, "Was it a glitch in the game...?"

"Wait, why do we have to get covered in blood? Jack the Ripper's dead already." Moroboshi asked, confused.

Shinichi looked at the suit the child was wearing; then shouted, "THAT'S IT! Come on! Hurry!"

Shinichi ran to the wine-cart and let both himself and the boy inside.

"Quick take this ax and help me break open the wine barrels." Shinichi shouted.

Moroboshi did as he said and then at Shinichi signal, the two of them dived into the wine which soften the blow of the crash leaving them unharmed. They were sucked from london into the main entrance of the game. Shinichi slowly awoke with Moroboshi and surprisingly Ran beside him. "Wha! Why is Ran here?"

Moroboshi opened his eyes and smiled saying, "Good game, Kudo Shinichi. You win..."

Shinichi pulled the sleeping Ran into his lap.

He smiled and said, "So... you are Noah's Ark or should I call you Hiroki, huh?"

Suddenly Moroboshi's avatar transformed into the deceased Hiroki.

"When did you discover?" Hiroki asked.

Shinichi looked around, cautiously.

"It's fine... All communication has been disconnected." Hiroki explained.

Shinichi explained how he found out Hiroki was disguised as Moroboshi's avatar.

Hiroki couldn't help but cry, saying he had never had that much fun before.

"Why is Ran here? I could understand why everyone else would be here as well if this was how everyone was brought back, but why is just Ran back with us?" Shinichi asked.

"You forget that the cocoon takes control of your nervous system for the virtual reality. I could hear you're thoughts as you were giving up. Now that you're going to live, why not tell her those words you wanted to before you reenter reality and become Edogawa Conan again?" Hiroki suggested.

Shinich blushed; then whispered, "Thank you, Hiroki... and I hope that you can live on as Noah's Ark for a while."

"No... as long as I exist, man will use my programming for corrupt reason. It's time that both Hiroki and Noah's Ark, finally pass on." Hiroki explained.

"I hope you see your father again, Hiroki... from heaven." Shinichi said as Hiroki disappeared, leaving him alone with Ran. "Rest in peace, Hiroki..."

Shinichi stared at Ran sleeping and began to stroke her cheek.

"I was so afraid that I'd never see you again, Ran." He whispered, hugging her close.

Suddenly she whispered, "Shin..ichi?"

Shinichi stared at her, shocked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ran, you're awake..." Shinichi said with a smile.

Ran looked at him, confused and asked, "D-did you win, Shinichi?"

Shinichi chuckle and nodded as he stroked her cheek, lovingly.

This caused Ran to blush.

"Where are we then? If the games over, why aren't we outside of it?" Ran asked.

"Well, we just have to go through that doorway to get into reality, but Noah's Ark, brought you here with me before we exited so we could have a moment together. I'm afraid that once the game ends I'm going to have to leave right away... I hate it, but it's true." Shinichi explained.

"I see..." Ran said with a sad smile.

"So Noah's Ark granted me the wish of having you with me before going through so we could get some unfinished discussions out in the open." Shinichi mumbled, "And I don't care how much time passes. I'd stay in here with you forever if it took that long to say. I need to tell you this before I leave. Tonight I realized that if I had lost... I would've never told you these words and I would've regretted it my entire life." Shinichi explained, pulling her face closer so she couldn't escape him.

"Wh-what's that Shinichi?" Ran asked, blushing at the close proximity between them.

"Ran... I love you... I love you more than anyone else in this world." Shinichi said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"N-NANI!" She yelped, shocked.

"Hai, Ran, Aishiteru (I love you)..." Shinichi said, pulling her face towards his.

"Ch-chotto matte! (Wait a minute)" Ran yelped, blushing.

"Nani?" Shinichi whined, wanting to kiss her so badly.

"You mean you don't like that Haibara Shiho-san!" Ran asked.

"Of course not! Ran, I told you that she and I were just friends." Shinichi explained.

"But for the longest time you've been saying I was just your friend so..." Ran mumbled.

"Yah, but that was to the stupid people at school who say we're married. I told you directly that I don't like Haibara-san like that, and I meant it. I don't lover her because I love you, Ran. I love you so much. Please, let me show you while we still can see each other for the moment." Shinichi begged.

"Shinichi this isn't real life, so this is like a dream-world." Ran mumbled.

"Then let's make the best of this dream. Ran... the truth is that the minute I walk through that doorway, I won't be able to see you till I solve this big case, and I don't know how long that'll take so please... please let me share what remaining time I have with you, Ran..." Shinichi said, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck.

Ran blushed and sighed, saying, "Do you really mean it when you say that you love me, Shinichi?"

Shinichi nodded, continuing to kiss her neck. Ran moaned at his touch and said, "I love you too, Shinichi. I have for a while now... So please, let's spend this little time together."

Shinichi smiled and pulled her face down towards his. His name slipped out of her mouth just as their lips met. Shinichi smiled and pulled her to him to deepen the kiss. They continued to kiss for a few moments longer, before Shinichi said that they had to get back. The other children had been sleeping long enough after all. Ran sighed and said that she wished she could stay like that for a while, but Shinichi reminded her that it was only virtual reality.

"Wait till I get back permanently and I'll show you how much better it is in reality." Shinichi said, before kissing her and sucking on her lower lips lightly.

Ran giggled at this and walked with Shinichi hand-in-hand through the door to the really world.

As all the cocoons resurfaced Shinichi and Ran awoke in their cocoons, touching their lips that still felt like they were tingling from the kisses inside the game. Once the children were released from the cocoons, Ai and Conan quickly escaped outside the gate to lower suspicion of their involvement in the game. Conan blushed when Ran found him.

"D-did you have fun, Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked.

"H-Hai..." Ran said, blushing as she touched her lips absentmindedly. Suddenly a sound was heard throughout the room like a computer was shutting down. Shinichi smiled and thought to himself, 'Hiroki is finally gone...'

That night as Shinichi was headed to the living room to practice his gaming skills he heard Ran's voice coming from her room. Shinichi slowly entered her room to find her talking in her sleep. Suddenly she whispered his name. Shinichi sighed, but realized by the grin forming on her face that for once she was happy to be thinking about him. Shinichi smiled.

"Aishiteru, Shinichi..." Ran whispered in her sleep.

Shinichi smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a brief but wonderfully real kiss.

"Aishiteru, Ran... I love you so much..." He whispered, slowly leaving the room.

Author Notes: Five down, who know's how many more to go. Chapter 6 should be up soon since the idea is already been established. Again, if anyone has any ideas for more chapters, I'd appreciate the feedback and ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 6

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: Shinici's Girlfriend Improvised! A girl shows up at Mouri Kogoro's agency looking for her boyfriend, who she claims is Kudo Shinichi! As it stands, Kudo Shinichi just got a short vacation in his normal body, but he overheard what happen and wonders who this girl is. After finding the truth, Ran chases a frightened Shinichi into an alley. What'll happen between the two of them?

Chapter 6

"SHINICHI! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ran shouted, as Shinichi dashed from the violent girl.

Shinichi stood in a dark alley as he caught his breath.

_FLASHBACK_

Kudo Shinichi had finally gotten back to his body for a short period of time. It was actually an accident how he did it, but as the happy detective was headed to Ran's house to visit the love of his life, he almost walked straight into a catastrophe.

A girl came into the place claiming to be his girlfriend and searching for him. All he could do was back up from the door before Ran saw him and try to temporarily escape till this Ryoko girl left. He continued to listen to this girl's story to see if he could figure out what was going on, but all she was doing was trying to prove that Shinichi was her boyfriend. She even told Ran that they kissed! 'The NERVE of this girl!' He thought to himself.

He also couldn't ignore the aura Ran was giving off. He didn't need to have supernatural powers to sense the hatred and anger seeping from her, directly towards him.

"Ryoko, would you mind if we went to your house?" Ran asked.

"W-why!" Ryoko asked, surprised.

"Because Shinichi might show up there, and I haven't seen him in a while." Ran said, kicking air.

"I think I'll pass, Ran. Girl problems aren't my thing..." Kogoro said, leaving.

"Fine, whatever! Ryoko, let's go. Since my father won't find your boyfriend, I think I will, and I'd love to hear all about it from him when I do!" Ran explained, heading for the door.

Shinichi freaked out and ran from the door to hide. 'This is bad; this is really bad. WHO THE HECK IS THAT PERSON!' He thought to himself, hiding in the restaurant below Ran's house.

"Kudo-kun! Is that you? It's been so long since I last saw you in here. How have you been?" One of the waitress said as he hid in a booth with a menu in front of his face so Ran wouldn't see him.

Shinichi placed a finger to his lips and hissed, "Shh! I can't let Ran know that I'm here! If she does, she'll skin me alive!"

"Why ever so?" She asked.

"Someone showed up at the detective agency looking for her boyfriend, who she claims is me!" Shinichi explained with a sigh.

"And she isn't I presume?" She asked.

"Got that right. I've never seen this girl in my whole life since today, much less dated her and kissed her and stuff like she claims. Now, Ran's going to her place hoping I'll show up so she can kill me." Shinichi explained.

"I see; so is he?" She asked.

"Is who what?" He asked.

"Is Kudo Shinichi going to show up or is he going to disappoint Ran again?" The waitress asked.

"Look, I'm going to go, because I gotta figure out what that Ryoko-san wants. Also, I gotta set this straight. I came back to talk to Ran, not to be pulled into this crap. Just my luck; I come to tell Ran how I feel about her and some girl shows up claiming that I'm dating her. Jeez..." Shinichi grumbled.

"So you do like our Ran-san, huh? That's so sweet, Kudo-kun. Now if only Ran knew this then we could save all this hassle. Why not just go to her and tell her the truth?" She suggested.

"Because I gotta figure out what this Ryoko girl is up to. Once that's over, I'll tell Ran everything. I promised." Shinichi explained as Ryoko and Ran left down the stairs.

Silently Shinichi followed. As Ryoko was distracted by Ran interrogating her, Shinichi sneaked inside. He looked around the house and soon discovered Ryoko's motive for doing what she did. Shinichi decided that enough was enough. Ran was still talking to Ryoko, so Shinichi hid in the restroom and called the girl up. He confronted her about a kidnapping case concerning the actual resident of that house.

Later, Shinichi realized by more snooping secretly around what actually happened. He went back to the restroom to avoid Ran who was looking for him ever since he'd called Ryoko. He talked to Ryoko about the location of the kidnapped child and was about to say something when he heard laughing on the other side of the door.

"So that's where you are... I've finally found you. SHINICHI COME OUT NOW!" Ran shouted, trying the door knob but finding it locked.

"Ran, wait, I can't... um, I mean I'm... um, I'm relieving myself. I can't come out right now." Shinichi yelped, surprised.

"Oh, I see..." Ran said, sneering at the door.

Shinichi looked shocked as he heard Ran prepare to punch in the door. Shinichi yelped and whispered into the phone, "I need to Ran something... Something private that I only want to her to hear."

Ryoko managed to stop Ran and repeated what Shinichi had said. Ran reluctantly took the phone, an innocent blush planted on her face. She asked, "Okay, Shinichi, what is it...?"

Suddenly Ran heard the phone dial tone in the background. When she looked up confused, she realized that Shinichi had ran out the door. Ran followed the teen with Ryoko beside her.

Ryoko arrived at the criminal's house, Naoki... Hideo's rival from the soccer game. It was revealed why he did it and the "kidnapped" child was found safe and sound. Everyone was have a happy ending when Ran suddenly asked if Shinichi was there. Naoki said he hadn't seen any teenage boys on his property (Shinichi was hiding in a bush), so Ryoko suggested that Ran should call him. Shinichi panicked and ran as his cell phone went off. Ran chased after him glad for some results.

"SHINICHI! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ran shouted, as Shinichi dashed from the violent girl.

Shinichi ran and ran till he reached a dark alley. Shinichi stood in the dark alley as he caught his breath.

_END FLASHBACK_

He reached for his cell and sighed when the phone stopped ringing. Suddenly he heard in the alley, "Shinichi, I know you're around here!"

Shinichi jumped in shock from where he was.

Suddenly Ran quivered, and Shinichi's eyes fell sadly when he heard the sobs coming from the love of his life.

"She was crying... I don't what's going on, but I feel like crying... SHINICHI, COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Ran shouted, sobbing.

Shinichi sighed and slowly walked out in front of her.

"Hey, Ran..." He whispered.

Ran dashed at him, looking both mad and confused. Shinichi simply stood still as Ran ran up to him. She pulled his collar so he had to look at her. She then sobbed as she started to hit Shinichi's chest hard at first then lighter as she continued.

"Ran..." Shinichi whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"I hate it, why do you do this to me! Jeez, I can't stop crying. The least you could've done was tell me about her." Ran whimpered.

"There would've been nothing to tell, Ran. I wasn't dating her. Ran, she called you dad to find me because she had a friend who's brother was kidnapped. It was a case she wanted help with, not to date me. She wanted to find me because it would be a lot less conspicuous to the criminal if it looked like her boyfriend. Ran, I didn't even know Ryoko till today... I'm innocent, please believe me!" Shinichi explained, hugging her tightly.

Ran blushed and asked, "Then why didn't you just come out and tell me that!"

"Because I had to figure out the case before I could just blow that girl off. Believe me, Ran; when she said I kissed her, I wanted to run in there and ask her what the hell she was talking about, but I had to find out her motives for doing it before I told you the truth."

"Shinichi, what is the truth... How can I trust you? I mean you've been gone for quite a long time..." Ran mumbled, still crying.

"Ran, please don't cry..." Shinichi whispered, brushing the tears from her cheek.

"Why?" Ran asked, confused.

"I don't like seeing you cry..." Shinichi admitted, blushing.

"Why's that, Shinichi?" Ran asked, looking up at him shyly.

"B-because Ran... the same reason that Ryoko could never be my girlfriend... I... I l-love... I love..." Shinichi looked into Ran's eyes which had grown in shock... "Ran, hell with it, I LOVE YOU! So don't cry anymore... please."

Ran looked at him shocked and mumbled, "Shinichi... I... is this a joke!"

"W-why would it be a joke, Ran? I love you, that's not something I'd joke about..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Well, what could you love about me, Shinichi! I mean, what do I have that I don't know... Ryoko doesn't have...?" Ran asked, blushing.

"She's a nice girl, but she means nothing to me in comparison to you, Ran. Jeez, you're intelligent. You're charming. You're beautiful. You're strong and stubborn. You're my best friend... I could go on and on about why I love you, Ran." Shinichi said, blushing deeply.

"D-did you say that you think I'm beautiful! Shinichi, I'm not that special. I mean I've heard of super models who love you that are better than I am..." Ran mumbled.

"Ran, no fan girl or super model or anything will ever be better to me than you are. Ran, you have hair the look of silk and the color of chocolate. You have beautiful indigo eyes. You have long legs, sexy curves, soft, slender hands... Ran, I don't care what you say; I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Shinichi said, moving his hands to her waist. "Ran... do you love me?"

Ran blushed and smiled. She looked at him and pulled his face down to capture his lips in a honey-sweet kiss. Shinichi had always dreamed of kissing Ran like this, but now it was a reality. Now he was really kissing Ran, his Ran, and she was kissing him back with all she had.

Slowly they released, but they didn't move more than a centimeter or so away from each other's lips as they caught their breaths.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Shinichi asked, smiling as he stroked her cheek and looked at her lovingly.

Ran smiled and whispered, "Hm... I wonder... Oh, come here! Yes, Shinichi, yes, I love you too. I love you so much! I'm so happy!"

Shinichi smiled brightly and kissed Ran. They headed home, wondering about the days to come.

Author Notes: This one was shorter than most, but mainly because it was just supposed to focus on the last confrontation at the end of the case. Next chapter should be up soon (I have idea for chapters 7-10; just have to type them up) Again, any ideas are greatly appreciated and so is reviews. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 7

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (language, suggestive content, and mention of birth control)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: The Lost Ship in the Sky Revised! After Conan accidentally takes what he thinks is headache medicine, he turns back into Shinichi, but as he searches for Ran on the the air blimp, he comes just in time to see Kaitou KID pulling Ran into his arms. What will Shinichi do?

Chapter 7

(A/N: Because I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't seen this movie yet, I won't tell you what actually happens between Shinichi, Ran, and KID,** but I will have to say why Ran was acting like she wanted a kiss from KID so this story makes a bit of sense**. Gomenasai for spoiling that small detail. You'll have to watch the movie to discover so this is my version before the **alleged/maybe** kiss between our fav thief and our fav heroine. Hope you enjoy...)

**(Spoiler Alert Part (if you don't want to know this than skip to the part labeled "Spoiler Part End"))**

Ran stared at the man holding her. That man was Kaitou KID, but until recently Ran had been convinced by KID that he was in fact Kudo Shinichi! In reality, KID had only told Ran this to prevent her telling on him to the cops (she saw through his disguise after an incident that happened a while ago), but now as he was about to escape with his prize, Ran approached him and begged, "I don't care if you are a thief. Please, just don't leave me again!"

She looked at him, longingly like she wanted a kiss. KID wasn't sure about this because he was in love with Aoko, but he couldn't just tell her "no" and make her think Kudo Shinichi didn't like her. So he slowly inched forward. Ran did the same and right as they were about to kiss, the elevator opened at the real Kudo Shinichi was run towards her, screaming her name. She looked at him shocked and looked back and forth from KID to Shinichi.

Kudo Shinichi had went through hell as Conan at first, but after he had tried to escape the gang who hijacked the blimp, he took some medicine from Professor Agasa thinking it was for headaches. Later he came to find out that once again Agasa had accidentally taken one of Ai's experimental antidotes to his condition. Ai explained that if he was lucky, this one could last a full 72 hours, but it was risky and he had to hide most of the case.

"What's going on!" Ran yelped, blushing as Shinichi ran toward her.

"KID, what are you doing with Ran! Where you trying to kiss her! I'll kill you!" Shinichi growled running towards his rival. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb, you pervert little woman-stealing JACKASS!"

KID smiled at Shinichi as he approached, getting over his shock of tantei-kun being in his real body again. KID then kissed Ran's hand and said, "I could only wish to be as great a meitantei as your boyfriend is. Bye now, before that boyfriend of yours kills me."

With that KID used his grappler gun and escaped before Shinichi could reach him.

**(SPOILER PART END)**

"DAMMIT, KID, get back here so I can KICK YOUR ASS!" Shinichi shouted as the hang glider escaped into the distance.

Ran looked at Shinichi shocked and asked, "Are you really... Shinichi?"

"Of course I am, Ran! Why were you about to kiss, KID!" Shinichi asked, annoyed.

"WHY DO YOU CARE! Why are you even here?" Ran asked.

"I've been on the plane the whole time, but I was keeping it a secret so those goons wouldn't find out. Also, I could figure out what was going on this way. Now, that I've answered that question tell my why you were about to kiss KID!" Shinichi demanded.

"You didn't answer both my questions!" Ran whined with a blush.

"I answered one; now you answer one. Then we will go back and forth, but answer me, Ran! Why were you going to kiss KID!" Shinichi asked, grabbing Ran's shoulders possessively but gently.

Ran looked at him, shocked. Slowly tears dripped down her cheeks. Shinichi looked at her, shocked and asked, "Why are you crying! Ran, please don't cry. Okay, you don't have to tell me; just stop crying."

"Shinichi, the reason I almost kissed KID was because I-I thought he was you!" Ran admitted, blushing and sobbing against a surprised Shinichi's chest.

"N-nani! Y-you thought that KID was me! W-why?" Shinichi asked, shocked.

"Because... in order to keep me from turning KID into the police. He claimed to be you and proved it by telling me about that UFO blimp story that happened to us as kids. Now, thinking back he probably just overheard it earlier, but the point is I had no evidence that he wasn't you, and I thought it made sense. I mean that could've been your 'big case'. I mean stealing gems worthy billions of yen... that's pretty big." Ran mumbled.

"Yah, in a distorted horrible way. Ran, I'm obsessed with justice and doing right and stuff. How could I possibly be KID! I mean, I was at KID's heist once when he planned to steal that clock tower. Don't you remember that. How would that have been possible then?" Shinichi grumbled.

"Fine, you aren't KID; I'm sorry I doubted you, Shinichi..." Ran mumbled.

"WAIT! If you thought that KID was me, then you thought you were going to kiss me!" Shinichi yelped, blushing.

"Shinichi, I answered your question now answer mine! Why do you even care if I kissed KID!" Ran groaned, blushing.

"But why did you want to kiss me?" Shinichi asked, curiously.

"Answer mine first... Mr. 'one question for one'..." Ran growled, glaring at Shinichi.

"Fine, I didn't want him kissing you be-because I... I... I mean, Ran he's my rival. The only reason he probably did it was to get on my nerve." Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

"That doesn't answer my question, Shinichi... why would YOU care? I don't care why he did it, I care about why you cared." Ran shouted, angrily.

"FINE! I will tell you, but you are going to answer mine after this!" Shinichi explained, blushing but looking determined.

"Okay, say it. WHY DO YOU CARE IF I WAS GOING TO KISS KID!" Ran shouted, annoyed by his delay in answering.

"It's... IT'S BECAUSE... DAMMIT! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND I want to be the only guy to kiss you!" Shinichi finally announce, blushing bright red.

Ran noticed this blush and blushed a matching shade herself. 'OMG, Sh-SHINICHI LOVES ME!' Ran thought to herself bright red.

"SO answer me! Why did you want to kiss Kudo Shinichi whether it was the real one or not? Why?" Shinichi asked, trying to calm his blushing cheeks down.

"First of all, I DO NOT WANT TO KISS A FAKE KUDO SHINICHI!" Ran shouted, slapping Shinichi's arm. "Second of all... I... I wanted to kiss you because... because I-I also love you, and I didn't want you to go again. I mean at least not without telling you how I felt..."

Shinichi looked at her surprised. Yes he'd heard that she liked him as Conan, but this was different. This was directly to his face. Shinichi's blush reached up to his ears. Ran smiled seeing him blush as well.

"Alright, Ran, you answered my question, so go ahead and ask yours." Shinichi said with a smile as he brought his hands up to Ran's neck and gently massaged it.

Ran shivered in pleasure at the nice sensation and whispered, "Can I kiss the real Shinichi this time?"

Shinichi smiled through his blush and slowly, brought her closer to him. Ran shivered as his body glided against hers and he kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure. Shinichi chuckled as he kissed and sucked on a sensitive spot of Ran's neck. She moaned his name, and he whispered, "My answer to that question is, 'yes'... anything for the girl I love..."

Ran blushed as he licked the spot he had been lightly sucking on which was now forming a small, red hickey on her neck. Then he lifted his head up and captured his ladylove's lips in a kiss that caused her to moan against him, and grab his shirt, pulling him closer. They deepened the kiss, but both were still shy and uncertain as they slowly opened their mouths and their tongues slowly, ever so slowly met. Ran nearly fell over from the sensation, he knees giving out below her. Shinichi managed to catch his Ran from falling. They continued to kiss till suddenly they heard snickering behind them. Sonoko, who had gotten off the elevator with Shinichi, was trying not to laugh at how easily they forgot about her presence. Also, KID had secretly come back because he just had to see this. Shinichi and Ran yelped at the audience and jumped away from each other.

KID snickered and said in Ran's voice, "Oh, Shinichi, kiss me harder! Make wild love to your Ran-sama. OH! CHU, CHU, CHU!"

Shinichi glared at them and shouted, "KID, I'm still pissed off at you, you playboy jackass!"

"Don't blame me for trying to show Ran some loving because you won't." KID said with a smirk from his perch above the furious detective.

"Oh, I won't, huh?" Shinichi growled, "Get down here so I can kick your ass!"

"Think I'll pass. Besides that kiss proves me wrong, I guess... Still, I could've done better." KID said with his chesire grin.

"You wanna bet, playboy!" Shinichi hissed, pull Ran into his arms. "Stay. Away. From. My. GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh, she's your girlfriend now, huh? Prove it." KID said with a smirk.

"How; I've already kissed her. What more do you need? Why do I even care if you believe me!" Shinichi grumbled, ready to walk away.

Ran blushed and decided something in her mind before pulling Shinichi back to her and French kissing Shinichi. Shinichi froze in shock, but slowly melted into the kiss. It got heavier and heavier as Shinichi was pushed onto the ground by Ran. Shinichi yelped as Ran nuzzled his neck and then kissed it. Shinichi shivered as Ran continued. Shinichi groaned in desire as Ran sucked on his neck and collarbone. Shinichi then pulled her face up to kiss her again. Shinichi's mind had gone blank the second she'd French kissed him, and now as he was kissing her, he couldn't even remember the shocked eyes watching their every movement. KID gaped at the usually shy, couple's boldness. Sonoko couldn't think of anything to do but invite KID to take an elevator ride with her and let the couple be. KID slowly agreed. After getting out on another floor, KID escaped, but only after he gave Sonoko a note to give Shinichi.

After making out on that floor for at least 5-10 minutes, Shinichi yelped, "Ch-ch-CHOTTO MATTE!"

"H-hai... we should stop." Ran mumbled, catching her breath. "Wait, where'd Sonoko and KID go?"

Shinichi looked around and mumbled, "Um, I guess they left. I can't exactly blame them. Wow, that was hot."

Ran simply giggled at this response.

"Let's go, Shinichi. One, we should find Sonoko at the least, and two, if we want to **continue** this, we should do this in say the safety and privacy of my room." Ran said with a wink.

Shinichi blushed but nodded with a smile. They left that floor to find Sonoko and finally did. She was in the main dining room with the rest of the group. When she saw the two of them, she blushed as she remembered what happened, but smiled and talked for a small amount of time before Ran said she was going back to her room. As Shinichi and Ran headed for the elevator, Sonoko ran up to Shinichi, whispered something, and handed him KID's note.

Once they were in Ran's room, Shinichi glance at the note and was surprised by it contents. It read, "Dear Tantei-kun,

I'm glad you finally told the lady how you feel. Keep her happy and try not to make her cry again. Here's a gift for the happy couple. Hope it helps. Take care of Mouri-san.

Kaitou KID"

Taped to the note was a (A/N: Gomenasai, but I had to do it! /O.o/) condom. Shinichi yelped, and quickly hid the item in his pocket.

"Shinichi, what's wrong? Why did you yell?" Ran asked, walking up to him.

"Um... nothing, just well-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Shinichi yelped, blushing brightly.

Ran blushed at the red, silk, LACY, short nightgown she was wearing. "Um... Sonoko made me buy it at Victoria Secret the other day. I didn't want to bring it, but she stuck it in the suitcase when I wasn't looking. Does it look bad?" Ran mumbled, covering her cleavage shyly with her hands.

"No, not at all! Definitely not. You look so... sexy!" Shinichi yelped, his face red as a tomato.

"Th-thank you, what did you freak out for then?" Ran asked.

Shinichi sighed and showed Ran the note with the "gift" still attached. Ran's face turned bright red to match Shinichi's.

"Hai, that's what I thought..." Shinichi grumbled, trying to calm himself down.

"Well, it is more convenient; plus, I didn't really want to search through dad's luggage for his 'secret stash'..." Ran mumbled.

Shinichi chuckled, and kissed Ran happily.

That night the new couple made love to seal them as official lovers.

Afterwards, Ran laid in Shinichi's arms as they relax in what some refer to as "afterglow". Shinichi glanced at Ran who looked up at him, happily.

"Shinichi, what are you thinking about right now?" Ran asked, giving him a short chaste kiss.

"Just wondering what I did to deserve a goddess like you..." Shinichi said, smiling at the beautiful, naked girl in his arms. "I mean, God must really love me to give me one of his angels."

Ran giggled, especially when Shinichi winked with the statement.

"I think I lucked out with you to, stud." Ran said, causing Shinichi to laugh.

Shinichi brushed a few locks of hair out of Ran's face and began stroking her cheek.

"Sh-Shinichi?" Ran whispered.

"Hai?" Shinichi mumbled.

"When do you have to leave for your case?" Ran asked, sadly.

Shinichi looked at her sadly and mumbled, "I wish I didn't have to Ran... I really do, but I can't get out of this one. The only way I can put it is I'm in way too deep to give it up."

"Shinichi, I understand that; just tell me how long you have..." Ran begged.

Shinichi sighed and counted the hours in his head. He'd been in his body about 2 hours.

"I've got maybe 3 days..." Shinichi explained.

Ran smiled and said, "Then, it doesn't matter. For the next three days, I'm going to follow you everywhere and spend as much time with you as I can, if that's alright."

"That's more than alright. In fact, I'd be honored to spend the next three days with you. Let's just get back on the ground first." Shinichi said, hugging her tightly and kissing her lips again. "And you, get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight, Shinichi..." Ran said, giving him one last kiss before settling down in his arms.

"Goodnight, Ran... my Ran." Shinichi said, a grin forming.

He couldn't even hide the satisfaction those words did to his heart, "My Ran..." With that Shinichi snuggled up against the sleeping Ran and closed his eyes. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring... I look forward to it.' Shinichi thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 8

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (brief sexual innuendo)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: The Desperate Revival Revised! Ran is in a romantic play for the school festival and her romantic counterpart is supposed to be Dr. Araide, but what happens when Spade, Dr. Araide's part, goes off script?

Chapter 8

"Oh, Zeus, why do you torture me so? Am I really doomed to this forced marriage?" Ran said, dressed as Princess Heart for her school play.

Ran ignored her father as he cheered for her.

Behind the scenes, Sonoko headed to the Black Knight, "Okay, Dr. Araide, it's almost time for you begin scene-y-YOU! What are you doing here!"

The person in the costume stared back and Sonoko, blushing and unsure if he should proceed.

"Fine, you can play the knight, but there's been a script change. After you save the princess, you embrace her and give her a big, passionate kiss. Okay? Remember you can't say a word till after the kiss."

The man in the costume nodded, through red cheeks.

Back to the play, Princess Heart's carriage was being attacked. Ran was dragged from the old fashioned vehicle by some of her classmates playing thugs. She yelped and struggled in their arms. Suddenly some raven feathers dropped into the scene. Everyone looked up, and suddenly a man dressed in a knight's costume, jumped from above the stage to "slash" one of the thugs' back with a sword. The bad men ran away in a panic, and Ran smiled at the man who "saved her life".

"Oh, brave, Black Knight. Now not only have you saved me once, but twice. How ever can I repay you? Please, remove your-."

Before she could finish her line, the knight pulled her into a big embrace. Ran blushed.

"D-Doctor Araide, this wasn't in the script..." Ran whispered into the knight's ear.

He remained speechless... Ran looked at Sonoko and found her holding up a sign that said, "Just go on. Keep going!"

Ran wondered if it was really okay, but she decided to do as she was told.

"Could it be! Could you possibly be Spade. The man my father scarred years ago! If you are, then you must remember our childhood promise. Will you show me that you remember... on my lips." Ran said, drawing near the man.

Kazuha had to hold Kogoro back as the Black Knight kissed his daughter.

What was supposed to be a quick peck, turned into a long, passionate, French kiss, much to Ran's surprise. She didn't know what it was, but kissing this man who held her in his arms felt like the best things in the whole world. 'OH NO! AM I FALLING IN LOVE WITH DR. ARAIDE! NO!' She thought to herself as the knight and her released. Ran was surprised to see the blush on the knight. She could only see part of his face because of the mask, but his face was obviously red. 'OH NO! I freaked him out! Poor Dr. Araide. WHY DID I DO THAT!' She thought to herself, trying not to panic.

Then she remembered that she was still in the play so she went back to the script.

"Oh, Spade, to see thou again; joy fills my heart. Please, remove thy helmet so I may see thy face." Ran said, hugging him tightly.

Finally for the first time, he spoke, "Princess, I fear for doing the thing thou desirest most. My face was greatly disfigured by thy father's sword. I fear how thou shall react to such an ugly face." The man said.

Ran's eyes widened in shock. 'Th-that voice... Is that who I think it is!' She thought to herself, surprised.

"Oh, sweet, Sir Knight, oh, sweet Spade, thy face could be disfigured; thy body could be broken, but my love for thee is bigger than any scar or physical feature. Please, my love, remove thy mask, so I may look upon the face of the man I love." Ran said, looking at him longingly. 'Could it really be him! No, it can't be possible.' She thought to herself.

The Black Knight also known as Prince Spade slowly reached for his mask. Slowly but surely, the mask was in his hands. Ran gaped at the sight of the man in front of her. Ran couldn't help it as tears started to fall.

Kudo Shinichi stood there in his adult form and said his line, "Am I that detestable...?"

Ran remembered where she was and smiled, saying, "No! I wonder when was the last time thou hast looked upon thy face."

She quickly wiped the tears from her face and reached for Shinichi's cheek. She trembled as her gloved hand touched the face of the man she had been in love with for so long.

"Gentle, loving Spade, time hast healed you well. These scars thou hast spoken of, all but one hath disappeared. I can barely even see thy remaining scar, but I can see one thing more clear than my reflection in the mirror, thou art Spade, my Spade, the man I hath loved since I've known love existed. Please, keep thy childhood promise. Will you, Spade?" Ran asked as Princess Heart.

"Words cannot describe how much I love thee, Princess Heart. I shall keep my promise to thee, my love. Come and we shall marry, not only making our love official in front of God himself but making our two rival nations united once again in peace." Shinichi announced, taking her hand.

The curtains closed for a scene change. Ran looked at Shinichi shocked as she was forced into a changing room to quickly slip on her next costume; a wedding dress. Shinichi was quickly forced into his changing room to slip into his white knight costume. They had barely a millisecond to look at what each other were wearing, which was still not clear because of the lack of lighting, before being pushed into an open carriage. The curtains opened, the spotlight turned on, and the carriage was pushed out. Citizens of both nations cheered for the couple who were now married. Ran threw her bouquet into the actual audience for effect. Then Spade captured Princess Heart's lips into another passionate kiss that had the crowd (both actors and audience) cheering for the couple as the curtain closed.

The thing is that kiss wasn't exactly in the script either so when Shinichi did it Ran nearly screamed in shock. Once the curtains closed, Shinichi slowly released Ran's lips.

"Sh-Shinichi... what are you-."

"Everyone... get in position for the curtain call for your final bow!" Sonoko announced while the audience was clapping. "Okay, Shinichi, Ran, you two will go last. Just wait for my cue; then Ran will curtsy first. After Ran's bow, Shinichi will do a simple gentlemen bow. Then you will join the rest of the cast in a final bow. Just wait for Ran's count to 'ichi' and then bow, Shinichi." (Ichi- Japanese for "one")

"Hai..." Shinichi mumbled.

Ran just watched him, gaping from that kiss.

Slowly, the curtain reopened and group by group, actors went to the front of the stage to take one final bow. Shinichi and Ran waited till Sonoko gave the go signal; then they walked hand-in-hand (requested by Sonoko) onto the stage. Ran did her curtsy, and Shinichi did his bow. They walked and joined the rest of the cast. Grabbing their hands, then Ran whispered, "San... ni... ichi!" (San- Japanese for "three" and Ni- Japanese for "two")

Shinichi, Ran, and the rest of the cast bowed and waved as the curtains closed for the final time.

Everyone went to their changing rooms to change back into their normal clothes. Ran came out of her room slowly and was scared out of her wits when Kazuha ran up to her, shouting, "You did great, Ran-san. Here's some flowers for an expert performance."

"A-Arigato..." Ran mumbled, still confused by what had all happened.

"Who would've thought that some boy would take Dr. Araide-kun's part at the last minute." Kazuha mumbled.

"How did you know that?" Ran mumbled.

"Because I saw Dr. Araide before the play, and everyone's talking about it. Who was that guy, anyway?" Kazuha asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you'd never personally met him. Kazuha-chan, that was Shinichi." Ran explained.

"EH! That was him! OMG, Ran, you never told me Kudo-kun was that good lookin'. Now, I'm starting to see it?" Kazuha said, smiling.

"See what?" A masculine voice asked, behind the girls.

Ran jumped in shock at the sight of Kudo Shinichi, now dressed in casual clothes. (A/N: I'd be shocked too, since when has Shinichi ever dressed in casual clothes before, expect the date at Tropical Land? LOL :P)

"Sh-Shinichi... um, nothing. She saw nothing. W-what are you doing here? I mean when did you get back?" Ran asked, confused. 'How is this possible? Isn't Shinichi and Conan the same person?' She thought to herself, confused.

"I got a break and decided that I'd surprise you, Ran. When I heard that you were in a play, I thought I'd check it out. Then Suzuki-san practically threw me on stage with a small list of lines in my cloak. How have you been, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"I-I've been good... I guess; besides Conan-kun getting shot in the stomach." Ran explained.

"Um...Ran, can I talk to you... in private?" Shinichi mumbled.

"Fine, I'd like that. Shinichi, let's go to my dressing room." Ran said, dragging him along.

"What if Suzuki-san shows up?" Shinichi asked.

"I'll just lock the door." Ran mumbled, pushing him into her dressing room and locking the door.

"Okay, now to talk about what happened in that pl-."

Shinichi was interrupted when Ran suddenly pushed him onto the couch in the room, sat on his lap, and kissed him with enough much passion to make Shinichi's brain go numb. Ran only let his lips go for a second to catch her breath, but after doing so, She was at it again. Shinichi could do nothing, but submit himself to her as she continued to kiss his lips, and later his cheeks, neck, collarbone, chest, and nose. Suddenly, Ran stopped, looked at Shinichi for a second, and yelped in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR! OMG, Shinichi, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a freak now, but... but that kiss on stage... I'd never felt any sensation like that before, and now... seeing you here, knowing it was you... Jeez, you look so SEXY!" Ran growled, pulling Shinichi into another kiss. "Ran, stop it! Stop sexually assaulting your childhood friend! Just leave him alone while you still have some dignity left!"

Ran started to get off of Shinichi's lap when suddenly he pulled her back and kissed her passionately.

"Don't you dare go anywhere! I told you I wanted to talked to you, and I meant it!"

Ran blushed and stared at him love struck.

"The actual reason I stole that Araide guy's part was because I didn't want him to kiss you, Ran..." Shinichi explained.

"Why, Shinichi?" Ran asked, fighting her desire to rip his clothes off with her teeth.

"Because... because I don't want any other guy kissing you... except me." Shinichi explained, blushing.

"N-Nani! Why, Shinichi?" Ran asked, surprised.

"I... I, um... Ran, I came back to tell you this and it's for the same reason... I want to be the only guy to kiss you because I... well, Ran... um..." Shinichi stuttered.

"Hai, Shinichi, because you what?" Ran asked, curiously.

Shinichi sighed as she stared directly into his eyes, causing him to blush.

"Um, well... you see..." He mumbled, looking away.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are, Shinichi?" Ran whispered, grabbing his face and surprising the poor detective.

"Ran, are you drunk or something?" Shinichi asked, blushing.

"Of course, not Shinichi. Unless you count being drunk over you..." Ran mumbled, blushing as she realized what she just said. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I can't believe I'm saying all this. Shinichi, what are you doing to me? One kiss and I'm ready to tell you my life story, let alone all my secrets."

"Oh, really?" Shinichi said, leaning in. "If I kiss you, will you tell me something?"

Ran whimpered as he came closer but teased her by back away at the last minute. "SHINICHI! Don't make me wait any longer. I'll tell you anything! I'll do anything! Just kiss me!"

Shinichi's blush turned a shade darker at Ran's words.

"Fine, tell me, Ran. How do you feel about me?" Shinichi asked, drawing her closer.

Ran blushed and awaited his lips, but they didn't come.

"Tell me, Ran, and I'll give you what you want..." Shinichi explained, kissing her neck.

Ran trembled at his touch. "H-how do I feel about you? I-is that all you want to know?"

"Hai..." Shinichi mumbled. "Want that kiss, Ran?"

"DAMMIT, Shinichi, why are you doing this to me?"

Shinichi sighed and mumbled, "Regardless of if you answer, I'll kiss you, but I really do want to know, Ran. That's why I wanted to talk to you... so we could tell each other our feelings. We've been delaying it long enough."

"Sh-Shinichi, I-I've been delaying it because there's no way you'll feel the same as I do..." Ran whispered, blushing.

"Just tell me, Ran; please!" Shinichi whined.

"Fine, I... I love you, Shinichi. I've loved you for a while, but I knew for sure during the New York Case..." Ran explained.

"Y-you do love me!" Shinichi asked, smiling.

Ran blushed and grumbled, "Okay, I've up-ed your ego, so keep up your end of the bargain, Casanova!"

"I didn't want to know so I could up my ego, Ran. Why would you think that!" Shinichi asked, shocked.

"Why else would you ask that? Like I said, there's no way you'll feel the same as I do..." Ran whispered.

"That's bull, Ran! I happen to have a very nice reason for why I asked that." Shinichi said, suddenly flipping so he was on top of Ran.

Ran blushed and whispered, "W-what is that, Shinichi?"

"It happens to be because, very much like my childhood friend, I've had a crush on her for years, and then when I was going to have to move to America with my family, I refused for one reason and ONE alone. I was now in love with that childhood friend of mine, and I've been trying for years to find the right way to tell her." Shinichi growled, huskily in Ran's ear.

Ran shivered at the sensation and the sensuality of his voice.

"Now... that we're on the same page, I'd like to ask you one more thing before I hold up my end of the deal... Ran, will you be my girlfriend?" Shinichi asked.

Ran blushed and whispered, "Shinichi... you, you mean you really love me!"

"Hai, and I've come to realize that I can't live without your stubbornness or your always crying eyes... I definitely can't live without your beautiful smile and those indigo eyes... Ran, I love you, so please... let me be with you!" Shinichi explained, hugging Ran close.

Ran blushed but smiled as she felt his heart pounding in his chest against hers. She noticed two things about it. One, it meant even the brave, handsome, practically perfect Kudo Shinichi was nervous as hell to tell her that he felt exactly the same as her, but two, his rapidly pounding heart beat... it matched her own. Ran smiled and said, "Depends... if I'm your girlfriend, does this mean I get to kiss you all I want?"

Shinichi simply chuckled at her joke and said, "I don't see why not..."

"Then, yes, Shinichi, I gladly accept. I mean, I mustn't deprive my body of wonderful Kudo Shinichi kisses." Ran teased.

"Fine, then come here and kiss me, Ran..." Shinichi said, grinning.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ran said, pulled his face down to catch her soft lips in a hot passionate kiss.

Sonoko came by Ran's changing room to give her some congratulatory flowers only to hear moans and Ran calling Shinichi's name. Sonoko blushed, realizing what was happening in there and decided to just give the detective geek and his violent but happy girlfriend some alone time. 'Look's like Princess Heart is finally with her Spade...' Sonoko thought to herself, as she left the couple alone.

Author Notes: Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter 9 will be up soon, and then chapter 10 quickly I hope as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lot's of love and cake, Aoko E. Williams.

Omake... (for the fun of it)

Shinichi and Ran stood by the door listening closely.

"You think we scared Suzuki-san off finally?" Shinichi asked, chuckling.

"I think so. I can't here her stomping down the hallway in her fashionable platform shoes. Do you want me to keep moaning your name, while you bump the chair on the ground. I wish I could've seen the look on her face. I bet she turned bright red, what do you think?" Ran asked.

"I think we should do it for real!" Shinichi snickered, pushing a giggling Ran onto the couch!

"SHINICHI!" Ran said, laughing.

"I love you, Ran..." Shinichi said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you too, Shinichi!" Ran said, accepting his multiple butterfly kisses. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 9

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: The Desperate Revival Take Two Revised! After the play, Ran is still curious about why Shinichi decided to take the role of Spade instead of Dr. Araide, but when Shinichi invites her to dinner in a fancy restaurant, she's sure she'll get the answer.

Chapter 9

(A/N: This is NOT a part two of the last chapter. This is a new story all together.)

Ran sat in a fancy restaurant with a beautiful night view beside her. Across from her was her childhood friend, cutting into his meal. Ran felt a little awkward about eating at such a fancy place.

"Shinichi, are you sure this okay? This place looks expensive." Ran whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I brought dad's credit card..." Shinichi said with a smirk.

"You're such a spoiled rich kid." Ran mumbled with a sigh.

"If anyone's spoiled, it's my parents, who left their son behind on his own so they could go on pleasure trips around the world. " Shinichi mumbled.

Ran giggled and whispered, "You're just like Conan-kun."

Shinichi froze in shock and mumbled, "N-nani?"

"Conan's parents are also living abroad and left him behind. Sometimes you remind me so much of him. In fact, for a period of time I thought you were Conan-kun..." Ran mumbled. "I thought that you had gotten into a really tough case where you had to hide you identity, so you asked Dr. Agasa to wipe you up some sort of shrinking potion. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Shinichi chuckled, nervously. 'She's almost on the mark...' He thought to himself.

"But you know, the odd thing is, ever since Conan-kun was released from the hospital, he's been acting very strange. I wonder what it is... he's been acting like a completely different person..." Ran mumbled.

'Of course, 'he' is... because Conan is a completely different person... Thanks again, Haibara.' Shinichi thought to himself.

"So... why did you invite me out, Shinichi; you said you had something important to talk to me about." Ran said, her face inches from his own.

Shinichi blushed and said, "H-Hai, about that... I... I invited you to dinner for a reason... and that reason is... it's..."

Ran expected Shinichi to say many things, but she never expected him to suddenly break into a Sherlock Holmes story.

"Wow, Holmes really found out all that with so little evidence! That's amazing!" Ran said, giggling.

"I know, Holmes is the best." Shinichi said, eating another bite of his food.

"Okay, now can we get to the point here, Shinichi. I know you didn't invite me to dinner to talk about Holmes... could've done that in a much cheaper place." Ran explained.

"Um... again, I have a specific reason I chose this place, and th-that reason is... it's... um..." Shinichi mumbled, blushing.

"Jeez, I know it's hard to say, but a man should be brave and just say it." Ran mumbled, causing Shinichi to flinch in shock.

"You want the class notes you missed, right?" Ran asked, seriously,

Shinichi's eyes turned to dots as he wondered if she was serious, and he mumbled a short, "Nani?"

"Huh, that's not it?" Ran mumbled, surprised, "I was sure that was it. I even photocopied them..."

Shinichi sweat-dropped. Slowly he started to laugh, nervously as he mumbled, "That's right! It was just so hard to say..."

"I knew it." Ran said with a victorious grin.

Shinichi got inches from Ran's face this time and growled, "Of course, that's not it! If that was it, like you said, I could've picked a cheaper spot."

"Th-then why?" Ran asked, surprised.

"The reason I invited you to dinner, was... I wanted to tell you something... you see, well..." Shinichi mumbled, trying hard.

Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Wh-what was that?" Ran asked, frightened by the scream.

Shinichi groaned and began banging his head lightly against his chair.

"You have got to be kidding me? If someone's dead again I'm going to lose my patience and possibly my mind." Shinichi growled, annoyed.

"What was that about?" Ran asked as a waitress walked up to them with the dessert menu.

"Oh, a woman downstairs thought she saw a rat, but it turned out it was a runaway toy poodle. Gomenasai for the trouble." The waitress said, handing them the menu.

Shinichi looked at her shocked and asked, "That was really all! No murders or something!"

"N-no, sir; were you hoping for more?" She asked.

"No, no, of course not, j-just a reflex, I guess." Shinichi mumbled, nervously laughing. "Here Ran, what would you like for dessert?"

Ran glanced at the menu and picked something.

"Okay; then I'll have this..." Shinichi said, pointing at a dessert.

"Um... Okay, I'll have that right out for the two of you." The waitress said, walking away.

"Arigato..." Shinichi mumbled.

Then he sighed in relief, saying, "Thank God; for once no one's dead."

Ran giggled and asked, "So... what did you want to tell me?"

Shinichi blushed and looked down.

"Shinichi, if it's that bad; then that's okay. We can talk about something else." Ran mumbled, concerned by his awkward aura.

"NO! That would make the whole reason I came here useless. Look, Ran, I'll be right back. I just um... I need to recover from that possible murder scare. I'll be back in a sec. I promise." Shinichi said, getting up.

"You better!" Ran said, giggling.

Shinichi headed to the restroom, trying to catch his breath. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together, Kudo... If you don't tell her, you will regret it, and you will be just as much of a wimp as the day you turned into a seven year!" Shinichi said, trying to motivate himself. "Just go up to her, and say, 'Ran, we've been friends for a while and I want to tell how I-NO! That sounds like a business promotion... Um, maybe I should just go up to her and kiss her and-NO! That'll freak her out."

Shinichi continued to ponder on how to tell Ran his feelings. He'd even thought about proposing to Ran because of where he was telling Ran his feelings, but he knew she'd say, "no". Afterall, they hadn't even dated, and they weren't even of the legal age to marry. Ran was, but he would have to 18, and they'd have to have both their parents' approval. Without such approval, they couldn't get married till they were 20, and that's if Ran accepted his proposal. Shinichi was debating on it though because he did have a ring inside his pocket.

Back at the table, Ran was waiting for Shinichi to come back. The waitress came back and placed the desserts down.

"Um, is you're friend going to return?" The waitress asked.

"Hai... he just need to get some fresh air." Ran explained.

The waitress smiled and tried to hold back a giggle.

"Is something wrong?" Ran asked.

"Oh, no; I'm sorry, but this was just reminding me about the legendary couple from 20 years ago. They even sat at this very table. Oh, it was so romantic! Oh course the man didn't leave because he was nervous. He had a case to solve, but anyway... afterwards, he came back and shouted it so the whole restaurant could hear..." The waitress explained.

"So they could hear what?" Ran asked.

"A proposal, marriage proposal! When your boyfriend mentioned something about a murder earlier, I was trying not laugh. I wasn't there that night, but the boy you were with even looked like the man who proposed." The waitress explained.

"If you weren't there, then how did you know what the man from 20 years ago looked like?" Ran asked.

"Oh, because a photographer was in the restaurant that night and took a picture of the couple. Apparently they were both very famous or something. I can't remember their name's though. Would you like to see the photo?" The waitress asked.

"Um... why not?" Ran mumbled, somehow enchanted by the romantic story.

The waitress hurried for the kitchen and came back with a small photograph. It was slight worn around the edges from time, but the picture was clear as day. Ran stared at the photo, shocked. The man in the photo smiling with his new fiancée did in fact look like Shinichi, but he was a little older; probably in his early 20s or even younger. If it wasn't for the woman next to him, Ran wouldn't know for sure who the man was. She glanced at the woman's light brown, curly hair.

"K-Kudo-san...this is Kudo-san, Shinichi's mom! Then that must be Kudo-kun with her. Oh my gosh, this is an old photo. They're so young." Ran yelped in shocked.

"My, do you know them?" The waitress asked.

"Know them? They're the parents of the man I came here with. The one who went for fresh air." Ran explained.

"My, my, my, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The waitress said with a wink.

Ran blushed and whined, "It's not like that. He my childhood friend. He can't possibly feel that way about me, let alone propose."

Unknown to Ran, Shinichi was right around the corner listening to this nervously. After hearing her comment, he was almost sure that that ring he bought a while back was going to be staying in his pocket for a long time. Suddenly though, the waitress noticed him out the corner of her eye and smirked.

He hid around the corner, wondering if she was going to rat him out, but all he heard instead was the waitress turn to the blushing Ran and say, "You don't have to get married the minute a man proposes. There is no illegal age to a proposal, only to marriage. A kid could propose to another at seven, but not get married till their legally of the age to. Besides, what if he loves you? What if he loves you so much that he'd propose. You said he's you're childhood friend, right? That means you know his ups and his downs. What's there to stop you from marrying him? You don't have to date someone before you marry. Besides, isn't dating just getting to know someone to see if they're the right one. You already know him... all that's left is to ask yourself... is this man the right guy?"

Ran blushed and moaned, "But Shinichi doesn't like me!"

"What if he did? Would you say, 'no' if he did propose?" The waitress said, leaving the table. "Just think about it... You never know the heart of others. You'd be surprised how different it is than what you're mind says."

The waitress walked past a shocked Kudo Shinichi and whispered with a wink, "Go get her, Tiger!"

Somehow the look on Ran's face as she pondered on the waitress's words gave him courage. He breathed in and walked up to Ran, his head held high. Ran was so surprised to see him back so suddenly. She turned bright red as she remembered the conversation she had just been having moments ago.

"H-hi, Shinichi; I didn't expect you back so fast!" Ran mumbled, blushing.

"I said I'd be back in a second..." Shinichi said with a gentle smile.

"Y-you can sit down, you know. Oh, and the dessert's got here while you were gone. Don't they look good. Sit, so we can eat." Ran mumbled, trying to forget the waitress's question swarming through her head.

"R-Ran...?" Shinichi asked.

"Hai?" Ran mumbled, wondering why he was still standing.

"What would you say?" Shinichi asked, surprising Ran.

Ran looked at him, confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What would you say if I... if I proposed?" Shinichi suddenly said, his voice falling to a whisper.

Ran looked at him, shocked. She giggled, nervously and mumbled, "Oh you heard that! F-forget what that waitress said. She was under the idea that y-you loved me or something just b-because you brought me to the same restaurant and t-table where you father p-p-proposed to your mother at. Silly her, right?"

Shinichi's eyes fell a little in disappointment.

"So you would say, 'no'..." Shinichi said, finally sitting down.

Ran looked at him, shocked and said, "Y-you mean, she was... she was... Oh, come on. Like you c-could possibly-."

"Love you?" Shinichi asked, looking dead serious.

Ran blushed at looked at him, surprised. Shinichi sighed and suddenly said, "You know what... I don't care if you reject me... I'm going to do this anyway. I came here for this, and I'm going to do it!"

Ran looked at him, confused. She nearly yelped when Shinichi got out of his chair and knelt on one knee before her. Ran's eyes grew twice in size and she yelped, "Shinichi, what are you doing!"

"Ran, I've been you're childhood friend for years. For years, I've sat back and said nothing to you about my feelings. I did this because for the longest time, I felt it would be better to lose you to some guy and still be your friend, than to t-tell you that I LOVE YOU and to lose you forever... but the more I sat by and did nothing, the quicker it seemed my life went by.

Then I got stuck into this big stupid case and realized just how important you meant to me. I remember thinking everyday that I was on this God forsaken case that you were going to forget about me as both a friend and possibly anything more. I c-couldn't bare that. That's why disguised myself as that silly knight in your play. I felt that if I kissed you then maybe you'd fall in love with me or something, but another stupid murder case got in the way.

So I decided that I had to tell you tonight, even if it killed me, that I've... fallen in love with my best friend. Th-the truth is I had thought about proposing to you before I'd even gotten here and overheard that waitress, but I was afraid to do so. Then I did overhear her. I don't why, but that made me want to do it even more than before. So... Mouri Ran... my best friend and the woman I'm in love with... w-will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife... Mouri Ran, will you marry me?" Shinichi announced as he pulled that small jewelry box from his pocket and revealed the 18k white gold, diamond and ruby ring.

Ran gaped in shock as she looked at both Shinichi and the ring. It was beautiful. Something Ran had never seen, let alone imagined being on her ring finger. Shinichi blushed and looked at her nervously.

Shinichi was sweating, his hands were trembling, his heart was pounding, his face was flushing red, and his very mind was ready to implode as he waited patiently for Ran's response.

Ran looked at him and whispered, "Sh-Shinichi loves me...?"

"Hai, Ran, more than you'll ever know..." Shinichi answered.

"Sh-Shinichi loves ME!" Ran said, more to reassure herself than ask him.

"Ran, please... you can reject the proposal, but at least tell me how you feel..." Shinichi asked, anxiously.

Suddenly tears were flowing down her eyes. Shinichi's widened in shock, and he yelped, "Ran, I'm sorry. I'll stop, just please don't cry. Ran..."

Ran continued to cry, but suddenly Shinichi noticed something; through her tears, her lips were smiling.

"R-Ran... are you smiling!" Shinichi asked, surprised.

"Of course I am! Sh-Shinichi loves me... and he wants to MARRY me... ME! ME, of all people ME!" Ran squealed happily.

Shinichi looked at her, shocked. Suddenly, she was pulling him into a hug. Shinichi blushed and called her name in confusion.

"I love you... Shinichi, I love you; I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" She repeated in his ear over and over again.

Shinichi smiled and hugged her back.

"And my answer is 'yes'..." She added, surprising Shinichi.

"N-nani?" Shinichi asked, confused. "Y-you mean you!"

"Hai, Shinichi, I'll marry you! Oh, I will so happily marry you! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, yes, Shinichi, yes!" Ran said, looking him in the eyes as the tears increased.

Shinichi looked at her shocked beyond belief and smiled brightly.

"You said, 'yes'... SHE SAID, 'YES'!" Shinichi said, hugging his new fiancée tightly.

The whole restaurant cheered. Shinichi stood up and picked Ran up in his arms, twirling her around in his arms.

"She said, 'yes'... Ran said 'yes'!" He repeated, kissing Ran's cheek and forehead.

Ran couldn't bare it any longer, so she grabbed Shinichi face and kissed him full on the lips, passionately. Shinichi finally put her down and placed the ring on her delicate finger. It looked beautiful on her. They sat down, enjoyed their desserts, and then headed home.

Shinichi was going to take her home, but Ran wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her fiancé. So, Shinichi did as she asked, hoping to make the night perfect. Shinichi invited Ran into his house. Before long, Ran had guided Shinichi up the stairs to his room and kissed him on his bed.

That night they made love as fiancées and afterwards, laid in each other's arms just enjoy each others warmth. Ran snuggled again him and smiled as he pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"That was amazing, Ran..." Shinichi whispered, rubbing her back.

"Yes, it was... I love you, Shinichi..." Ran said, nuzzling Shinichi's neck.

"I love you, too, Ran... now let's get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Like your dad murdering me for keeping you to myself overnight." Shinichi grumbled, not wanting to think about that.

"If he knows your my fiancé, which I will make clear, then he won't dare. Plus, if he does something, I'll threaten him with karate. If that doesn't work, I give him the fake tears... he's bound to give up eventually." Ran explained.

"Fake tears... Ran, have you ever used that against me before?" Shinichi asked, glaring at her.

"Of course not... except that time we were like five and you wouldn't let me have the last cookie... but I've never used it any other time, because I know you're smarter than that." Ran said, giggling.

Shinichi chuckled, "I should have known that you conned me out of that cookie, you little stinker!"

Shinichi and Ran went to sleep, not worrying about tomorrow or if Shinichi was back permanently. All they thought about as they drifted asleep was each other. They slept that night with smiles on their faces and a small engagement ring on Ran's left ring finger.

THE END!

A/N: Chapter 10 is next, yays! X3 Hope you enjoyed it. Got romantic inspiration while listening to Kid (Live) by The Pretenders (also featured in the movie 17 Again). Good song... anyways, please review and any ideas are appreciated. Thanks again and l8r! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Detective Conan-What If

Chapter 10

Character Pairing: Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (sexual content and brief mention of birth control and menstrual cycle)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran.

Chapter Summary: Lupin III vs. Detective Conan Revised! Ran has become Princess Myra's substitute and now is unconscious on a plane to Vesparia, but Shinichi who finally has come back isn't about to let them take Ran away from him now.

Chapter 10

"Just sit still and remain calm, okay Mouri-san...?" The Keith said to a nervous Ran.

Ran sat in a chair wearing a pretty pink dress. On top of her head was a cute, matching pink hat. Just yesterday, she accidentally let the Princess and future Queen of Vesparia get away disguised as her. Princess Myra looked almost identical to Ran, so it was decided to have Ran be her substitute just till Myra returned.

"Y-yeah, but... even though I'm pretending... the press conference... it's a first..." Ran managed to say before she lost consciousness.

After Ran fainted, Myra's bodyguard appeared, saying that "the flight" preparations were complete.

"Good, the sleeping sedative finally took effect. Take her up to the plane." Keith announced.

Both Mouri Kogoro and surprisingly Kudo Shinichi waited at the press conference, prepared to take Ran home after explaining to the press that she was only a substitute and that the real Princess Myra was somewhere in Tokyo who looked exactly like Ran. Kudo Shinichi had managed to get what seemed to be the longest lasting possible antidote to his predicament. He'd been in his body for two weeks, but was being extra cautious for any possible symptoms of turning back.

Shinichi had been more than surprised when he first saw Princess Myra and realized exactly how much she looked like Ran, but he definitely never expected Ran and Myra to meet, let alone have Myra force Ran to swap outfits. Ran had been found outside the hotel that the party had been at that night, she seemed to be fantasizing something, but luckily for Ran, Shinichi hadn't been there when she was found, talking about him in her dreamland. Shinichi was off chasing after the real princess who was on the back of Fujiko's motorcycle. Afterwards, when he came back to see Ran in that beautiful red dress, he nearly lost it. She looked so beautiful. Shinichi still hadn't gotten up the courage to tell Ran his feelings, but when she agreed to be that Myra girl's substitute, he was angry. It wasn't Ran's fault that this happened, and he didn't see why she had to do all this, especially since if the Vesparians had just let the Japanese police force watch the princess she wouldn't have gotten away as easily.

Suddenly the announcer for the press conference said something that chilled Shinichi's bones to the core.

"Gomenasai, because of an emergency in their country, the princess will not be attending the press conference." He said.

Kogoro ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and asked, "Where the heck is the princess now!"

"Sir, they're already on the plane. They're just about to take off towards Vesparia..." The announcer explained to him.

"N-NANI!" Kogoro shouted, frozen in shock.

Shinichi didn't wait a second later; regardless of Kogoro's shouts, Shinichi ran out towards the plane. He jumped from the empty loading area to the hard concrete ground below. It hurt a little when he landed, but he didn't care. He needed to save Ran, right now! He jumped onto a luggage cart and once it was close enough to the plane, Shinichi hoped off and chased after the plane that was slowly increasing in speed.

"Okay, the take off for royal aircraft B1027 has been approved..." The man from the flight tower announced to the pilot of the plane through the intercom.

"Thank you, command tower. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated." The pilot announced, get the plane ready for take off.

Little did they know, Shinichi had managed to catch the plane before command tower had spotted him. As the plane ascended into the sky, Shinichi clutched tightly to the bar above one of the plane's wheels. The pilot, unaware of this fake, brought in the wheels for flight.

Below from the observation area, Kogoro watched helplessly as his daughter was taken from him in the quickly disappearing plane. Suddenly Inspector Megure approached him with an option to go get his daughter back. Inspector Zenigata from ICPO had the right to investigate in any country of his choosing if it related to the infamous Lupin III. There had been a rumor that the thief planned to steal the Queen's crown of Vesparia so with Zenigata's help, Kogoro would enter the country as a fake assistant to the inspector so he in turn could find his daughter. He quickly followed the man along, wanting at all costs to get his precious daughter back.

Back on the plane, holding the kidnapped love interest of a certain high school Meitantei, Ran awoke slowly to what sounded like Shinichi's voice. She whispered his name was confused when she woke up on a plane.

"You're awake finally?" Keith asked.

"What is this?" Ran asked, confused. "Mind explaining?"

"Who are you people actually anyway?" Keith asked, thinking about all these interesting characters he'd just met in less than 24 hours.

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Ran said, annoyed.

"You are definitely different. A common girl would've screamed out loud." Keith wondered.

"Should I fulfill your expectation? I've been considered a pretty loud one too." Ran said with a sneer.

"I won't lie to you know so please listen..." Keith said.

Then he went into detail of what was happening. Basically, Ran was to act like Myra's substitute till the real one returned. They didn't want to force it on her, but they had no choice. If Myra remained gone and wasn't there for the coronation of Princess Myra becoming Queen Myra, then her uncle Gerald would assume the throne. Keith wasn't sure how to prove it, but he thought Gerald was guilty of the deaths of the queen and prince. This way if Princess "Myra" was there for the coronation, Gerald couldn't have to throne.

Ran didn't know how to make of this. What if the real princess never returned? Would that mean Ran would be stuck as her permanent substitute? Would she no longer be seen to the world as Mouri Ran? Would she become Princess soon to Queen Myra? Would she have to RULE A COUNTRY ON HER OWN! If not, would she be forced to marry some man she knew nothing about? What about her life? What about her father, her mother, her friends...? What about Shinichi? All these questions swarmed in her head as she sat in that chair staring anxiously at Keith.

"I think for now, we should show you to your room for now, and you may take a shower or something to relax." Keith suggested.  
"This plane has a shower!" Ran asked, shocked.

"H-hai... this is a royal aircraft... It also has a small bar two other bedrooms and one other bathroom beside the one with the shower." Keith explained.

Ran simply sighed. With some help, she found her room and the bathroom. She took a quick shower and headed toward her bed, dressed in a fluffy, soft, white bathrobe. She sighed. 'What am I going to do...?' She thought to herself, frustrated.

"Hey, I was surprised that Keith didn't tell Princess Myra of that psycho who sneaked on the plane by grabbing the wheel..." One of the bodyguards outside her door whispered.

'Nani!' She thought to herself, curious about what the guy was talking about.

"Shh! You want her to hear you? Myra-sama will get annoyed if we talk too much!" The other one said, anxiously.

"Nah, she's probably asleep by now." The first one mumbled.

"Then we should stop talking. I'd hate to wake her up. She might scream at us again... but yah, that guy must've been nuts. I heard that he's like a famous detective or something... one of the maids told me." The second one whispered.

'Oto-san! Did he do that?' Ran asked herself, confused. (Oto-san- Japanese for "father")

"What was his name again... the maid said it was Kudo something... oh, that's right; it was Kudo Shinichi... Apparently, he's a famous high school detective." The second guard explained to his friend.

'Shinichi! H-he jumped onto the moving plane to save me!' Ran realized, shocked.

"Really; I wonder why he did it... Maybe he's got a bit of a crush on the princess." The first mumbled.

"Nah, he'd have to be madly in love with her to jump onto a moving plane that was about to take off, but I wonder why he likes the princess... I mean, didn't he just meet her yesterday at the party..." The second mumbled.

"Maybe to him it was love at first sight... I don't know; I don't try to figure out the mind of teenagers..." The first one mumbled.

Ran blushed at these comments. 'Sh-Shinichi... in love with me... love at first sight... NO WAY!' She thought to herself, blushing and trying to shake it out of her head.

"Maybe... I know he's considered a threat to the princess and all but did they have to handcuff the poor guy in that locked bedroom? It's like putting him in a fancier prison cell. I heard he might even have a cold from being stuck in that small space with so little air. Anyway, let's stop talking about this... I'd rather not have to deal with the princess when she first wakes up..." The second grumbled.

Ran decided that she had to see Shinichi. She had to ask him why he'd do such a dangerous thing for her, and most of all, she had to make sure he was okay. She wondered if she could get the key from the guards, and the only way she could think of doing so was using her feminine charm. She sighed, hating what she was about to do.

Ran scared the crud out of the guards by opening the door.

"P-Princess Myra-sama! Gomenasai... did we wake you?" The guards asked, frantically.

"No, I'm fine... I was thinking about explore the plane since I'm not really tired, considering I slept part of the plane ride." Ran said with a smile.

The guards blushed when they realized that Ran was only wearing a robe which was loosely covering her ample breasts. They tried not to stare, but it was quite an eye-catcher. Ran knew that they were staring at her chest, but she had to just ignore it so she could distract them and steal the keys to where Shinichi was being held.

"If y-you'd like to explore the plane, we could give you the tour... Myra-sama!" One of the guards yelped, blushing.

Ran simply pushed him aside, showed a little more cleavage, and in the moment, when the guys were mesmerized by her chest, she snatched the keys, quickly hiding them in her robe's pocket before they noticed.

"No, I'm okay... I've been on this plane before, but I'm just bored. You stay here and make sure no one steals my underwear or something. 'Kay?" Ran insisted.

"H-Hai, b-but Myra-sama... Keith told us to watch you..." The guard mumbled.

"It's okay; after all, it's not like I can run away again when I'm thousands of miles in the air." Ran pointed out.

"F-fine, go ahead, Princess-sama..." They mumbled, letting her go.

Ran searched the plane, eagerly looking for her childhood friend. Luckily, there were only two more bedrooms on the plane, and one of them had to hold Shinichi as the guards had said. She quickly found it and unlocked the door.

Inside, Shinichi was struggling from where he'd been cuffed to. They had found him in the chamber where the wheels were stored, and brought to his unconscious body to that room, but as an extra precaution, they handcuffed one hand, stuck the slatch of the chain through the bed's headboard railings, and handcuffed his other hand. He grumbled as he continued to try and get free, but he could barely move in that position.

Much to his surprise, the door suddenly unlocked, revealing Ran!

"R-Ran!" He yelped, shocked.

Ran ran to his side and looked at how he was chained.

"Jeez, they sure got you good... Handcuffing you is still harsh... it's not like you can escape the plane or something." Ran grumbled, looking through the various keys to find the one to open the handcuffs.

"Ran, what are you doing here!" Shinichi asked, shocked.

"What are YOU doing here, Shinichi! You could've gotten yourself killed, Shinichi!" Ran scolded.

"No way in hell was I going to just sit around and let these people take you away!" Shinichi explained, causing both of them to blush.

"Well, you can't take me back, Shinichi..." Ran mumbled, still searching for the key.

"W-what? WHY!" Shinichi asked, angry.

"Because... Keith thinks that the princess's uncle killed the queen and prince. If Myra doesn't show up for the coronation, then the uncle becomes king! I can't let that happen if he is a murderer!" Ran explained.

"What if he isn't! Besides, what right do they have to make you become a different person possibly forever and become a country's QUEEN! Ran, how the hell can you run a country! I know you are great at controlling your father and Conan-kun, but this isn't a couple of people. This is a whole flippin' country!" Shinichi explained.

"W-well, I might not have to if Myra shows up in time... besides it's just temporary, and if Myra doesn't show up then they can appoint someone else to rule... like a king!" Ran explained, suddenly becoming sad.

"Appoint someone else... WAIT! You don't mean what I think you mean, right? Ran, you can't just marry some random guy!" Shinichi shouted.

"Why not? If I ending up stuck as their queen, I will need someone to help me... besides, I probably will regardless of if I need help. I probably won't have a choice." Ran explained.

"NO! You can't get married! You can't!" Shinichi shouted, angry.

"Why the hell not!" Ran shouted back, annoyed.

"B-because this isn't your responsibility! You don't have to do this, Ran. Please... if you do this... I'll probably never see you again!" Shinichi shouted, finally breaking down in anger.

"Sh-Shinichi..." Ran mumbled, surprised.

"If you become queen... you'll be forced to marry into an arranged marriage. You'll probably never come back to Japan. If you become queen, commoners like me won't have a single right to see you. If I try to say that I'm your friend, they won't believe me, and even if they did, they still wouldn't let me see you! The minute you are crowned queen, I will never be allowed to see you again, Ran! This may be temporary, but it may not! Princess Myra may never return to Vesparia!" Shinichi whispered, hiding his eyes.

"Sh-Shinichi..." Ran whispered, depressed by his words. "I know, but what would you do? Shinichi, if you were in my position, would you let a possible murderer become the king!"

Shinichi looked at her shocked and whispered, "N-no..."

"It's like you always said... 'There's always only one truth'..." Ran said, making Shinichi flinch.

"DAMMIT! I don't want you to go! Y-YOU SAID YOU'D WAIT FOR ME! How will you wait for me if you leave me!" Shinichi shouted, a single tear drifting down his cheek much to both their surprise.

Shinichi quickly brushed the liquid away.

"Shinichi... you came back... now, will you wait for me?" Ran asked.

Shinichi looked up at her and could only sigh sadly. Ran finally found what looked like the right sized key.

"Here's the key... hold still!" Ran said, leaning over Shinichi's body to reach the handcuffs.

Shinichi yelped at this action. Not only was Ran's chest in Shinichi's face, but the robe had slipped a bit showing her cleavage to the poor teenage boy. Ran looked at him, confused; then realized what he was freaking out about. She quickly tied the robe closed and tried at the lock again. Shinichi sighed trying hard not to stare at the two breasts practically pushing themselves towards his face. Finally Ran got one of the cuffs unlocked. She was about to reach for the next when Shinichi, who couldn't bare it any longer, freed himself (one hand still cuffed but free from the railing) and jumped onto the shocked Ran. He kissed her harshly but not painfully. It was a desperate kiss, trying so hard to convince Ran to stay by his side. Ran responded the kiss with shock at first, but slowly melted in his arms.

He released her lips to breathe.

"Sh-Shinichi... you just... you just kissed me!" Ran mumbled, too numb from the raw sensations running up her spine from the kiss to scream.

"HAI! That's why I don't want you to go! That's why I don't want you to be queen. That's why I don't want you to marry and never see me again. That's why to all of it! I'm in love with you, Ran! Dammit, I can't even imagine living my life without you, and now you're telling me that I should simply wait for you even if you may never return. I know... you did the same for me, and I know I'm being selfish... but I don't want to wait. I'm finally back! I'm finally here with you telling that I love you, and you're going to leave... I hate this. If only that damn princess hadn't ran away. If only she didn't look like you! Dammit, I hate that woman." Shinichi shouted.

"DON'T! Shinichi, Myra-sama has been through a lot. She lost the people she loved most within the same day. She's scared and sad for her dead family members. You can't hate her. I don't... I feel sorry for her. She's hated by her country, she's only 19, and she's got no one to turn to except a possibly corrupt uncle and her servants..." Ran explained.

"_SIGH_ Ran, you are such a sweetheart..." Shinichi said, snuggling against the blushing Ran.

"B-but Shinichi, did you mean it... do you really love me!" Ran asked, shocked.

"Hai, Ran, I've loved you for such a long time..." Shinichi whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier..." Ran asked.

"I should have... man, I really should have, but I was afraid that you'd reject me and want nothing to do with me after that..." Shinichi explained.

"Oh, Shinichi... I wish you had told me sooner... then we could've spent more time together. Shinichi, I love you too... I love you so much. The sad truth is they'll probably deport you back to Japan after we land... They're saying that you're a 'threat to the princess'." Ran said, kissing Shinichi's lips.

"Damn, this isn't fair. I finally get back, and I only have a night to spend with the one I love before I may never see her again!" Shinichi groaned, hating himself for not telling Ran earlier.

Ran watched Shinichi's sad expression increase. Suddenly she kissed Shinichi's lips again and whispered, "Shinichi... make love to me."

"NANI!" Shinichi yelped in shock.

"Shinichi, you're right. Tonight might be the last time I see you for the rest of my life... I want to remember this day... so please, make me yours forever. That way, even if I never see you again, you'll always be a part of me! You'll be my first and only love." Ran explained.

Shinichi looked at her sadly and said, "R-Ran, I don't have any protection or something. Even if I did want to, I-."

"Shinichi, I will probably never see you again. If I get pregnant; then it'll just add to the beautiful gift you gave me. Then I would be carrying the son or daughter of the man I love within me... Please, Shinichi. I don't know how long it'll be before they notice I'm missing... Shinichi, I beg you!" Ran whispered, starting to cry.

"Don't cry... I'll do it." Shinichi said, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"R-really!" She yelped, brightening up again.

"Hai... I'd do anything for you, and I always hoped that you'd be my first..." Shinichi said with a blush.

"Y-you mean you've never had sex before, Shinichi?" Ran asked, surprised.

"Nope, been saving my virginity for... well, for you." Shinichi mumbled, looking away blushing.

Ran smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss became more heated and passionate. They made love not caring what would come next. They were lost in their own world made of just the two of them.

A little while later, Ran was asleep on Shinichi's naked chest. He had finally managed to get his breath back to normal, but he couldn't completely slow his heart down. He had just made love to Ran... He, Kudo Shinichi, had just made love to Ran, the person he'd always dreamed of giving his first to. His wish had come true, and now all he could do was stare at the sleeping figure on top of him. She looked so beautiful with a few locks of her silky, chocolate hair falling across his chest and shoulder. Her slightly swollen lips were open a little as she slept. Her soft, small face was rested on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. They're legs were entwined. Her soft breath caused chills to run up his spine as it tickled his sensitive nipples and chest.

He covered her with the blanket to keep her warm, and as he stared at her he wondered about what they'd do. They couldn't be together... so what would they do. Shinichi sighed and wondered if all hope was lost for them. Suddenly Ran whispered in her sleep, "Shinichi... Watashi wa itsumo anata o suki ni naru ..." (Watashi wa itsumo anata o suki ni naru- Japanese for "I'll love you always" or "You'll always be my favorite".)

Shinichi looked at her shocked and smiled. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Aishiteru, Ran..." (Aishiteru- Japanese for "I love you")

As the love struck detective was about to drift to sleep, the door to the bedroom they were in was opened, revealing Keith in the doorway. He looked, shocked at the sight of a naked Ran on top of a naked Shinichi, covered only by a single blanket.

"What have you done!" He screamed, waking Ran up.

Shinichi flinched when Ran accidentally elbowed him in the ribs from the sudden intrusion of her dream world.

"What's going on?" Ran asked, drowsily.

"Kudo-kun, Mouri-san... did you two have sexual intercourse!" Keith shouted at the couple.

The two of them turned bright red, realizing they'd been caught (and without any clothes on either).

Ran nervously whispered, "H-hai..."

"BAKA! Kudo-kun, what have you done!" Keith shouted.

"Don't blame him; I asked him to do it!" Ran shouted back.

"D-did you two use any form of birth control...?" Keith said, twitching with anger.

"N-no..." Ran mumbled, turning even redder.

"Dammit, Kudo-kun, I hope you realize what this means!" Keith growled.

"Um... that Ran can get pregnant..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Not only that, but she can get pregnant by a man who is not her husband! Adultery is extremely shunned upon in our society. Myra's standards will be lowered even more because of your selfish mistake!" Keith explained.

"What do you mean 'adultery'? Ran isn't married, so she can't commit adultery!" Shinichi shouted.

"She was supposed to pick a fiancé to become her future king and husband the evening after her coronation! If she gets married and the future king finds out she's pregnant with a child other than his own, Princess Myra will be hated by everyone! There's no other choice. We can't risk it... Shinichi, if Princess Myra doesn't return before the eve of her coronation, you will become Mouri-san's fiancé to prevent the royal family having an illegitimate child!" Keith explained.

"N-nani?" Shinichi and Ran mumbled in unison.

"If the real Princess Myra does not return by the night before her coronation, Kudo Shinichi will be announced as Queen Myra aka Ran's fiancé the night after the coronation! I hope you're happy with what you've done!" Keith explained, angry at Shinichi.

"W-wait, how can I marry Princess Myra if Ran's not the legit Princess Myra, and suppose the real Princess Myra reappears... while I be stuck married to the real Princess Myra!" Shinichi asked, confused.

Keith thought about this for a second then said, "We'll secretly sign the marriage license as Mouri Ran, but at the ceremony, you will call her as Myra. This way if the real Myra-sama comes back, we'll come up with the story that Shinichi and Myra divorced. We'll also say that he took his son or daughter with him to have an heir for his... I don't know... his detective work."

"You seriously think the people will believe that the government would reward me custody of the child who would an heir to the throne. This is so screwed up, I can't even think straight. How can you even name Ran as queen when she's not legally Princess Myra. Regardless of looks, isn't it against the law to commit such a case of fraud." Shinichi asked.

"We are a small country, the small form of government we have is all revolved around the queen or king. If Ran is said to be Princess Myra, then our government says she is... Now do you get it Kudo-kun, the minute Ran enters that coronation, she will become Myra to the public. The only people who will ever know otherwise is the people who already know which is a very small group of people loyal to Myra alone." Keith explained.

"I see, so basically the real Myra has until the coronation to come back or Ran will be named queen under the fake identity of Myra. Also if she doesn't arrive before the coronation, I will be named as the fake Myra's fake fiancé and Ran's real fiancé. We'll legally marry under Ran's name, but we will marry hypothetically under Myra's. If Ran comes pregnant, the child will legally be ours but the public will see he or she as Myra's and mine. If Myra comes to return at any point after this, Ran and I will simply return to Japanese, and the public will be told that Myra and I divorced. Then they will be told that I got custody because of my desire to have an heir to whatever I'm supposed to an owner of aside the fake title of king... Do I have that all right?" Shinichi asked.

"That's more or less correct..." Keith mumbled.

"That is such bull! All this so that an alleged... an ALLEGED murderer won't get the throne..." Shinichi asked.

"Hai..." Keith mumbled.

"Why can't you just postpone her coronation by saying she's missing like you ORIGINALLY PLANNED!" Shinichi shouted.

"Because if we do that then it will prove one of two things... one: our government is incapable of protecting a single girl let alone an entire country, or two: Myra ran away from her duty to the throne. If that's proved, then Gerald gets the throne for the lack of a rightful heir." Keith explained.

"Jeez... this is why I hate politics..." Ran mumbled out of nowhere.

The plane landed, and much to Shinichi, Ran, and Keith's shock, Myra had already returned thanks to Fujiko. Shinichi and Ran sighed.

"All that crap and lecturing for nothing..." Shinichi grumbled.

"Not entirely, Shinichi... There's still one thing to think about." Ran said, catching Shinichi's attention.

"What's that...?" Shinichi mumbled.

"Um, Shinichi remember what we did last night... Loving each other or not I may still be PREGNANT!" Ran reminded.

"OH CRAP, I FORGOT!" Shinichi yelped.

"How can you forget about that, baka!" Ran grumbled.

"Um, I had a lot on my mind; like committing identity fraud, marrying you, becoming a flippin' KING, you becoming a queen, and now to add to it, I'm going to be killed by your dad when he finds out that he may become a grandfather... I'm dead... I am soooo dead." Shinichi grumbled.

He then turned to Myra and shouted, "BAKA! This is all your fault! Do you know how much pressure Ran was under!"

"Shinichi, just relax. It's okay... If I am pregnant, then we can work it out... that's if you want to be this baby's father." Ran mumbled.

"Ran, if you're pregnant, I will do whatever it takes to support you and the child, but I'll need you're father's approval to marry you. It's kinda a law, Ran..." Shinichi mumbled.

"I know, I know... let's just find out if I am pregnant before we start freaking out and tell everyone to go to Babies'R'us for us..." Ran reminded.

With this, Shinichi and Ran returned to Japan... right around the time Kogoro got to Vesparia with Inspector Zenigata... So Shinichi suggested that Ran stay with him till her father got home. Apparently Zenigata really wanted to catch Lupin so he wouldn't let poor Kogoro go back for almost a week or so. When he finally got home, he was shocked beyond belief to discover what had happened between Shinichi and Ran. Kogoro personally wanted to kill Shinichi when he learned that Ran might have been pregnant now, but he decided that it would be bad to kill Shinichi and leave Ran to raise a child by herself. Later that month, Ran sighed a breath of relief. She started her period. So Shinichi and Ran got her parent's permission to date, and Shinichi and Ran became very vigilant about having protected sex.

It turned out Shinichi's cure was permanent, and so he worked towards his goal. Finally one year since he'd originally been shrunk, he fought the black organization and defeated them.

At the age of 20, Shinichi asked Ran to marry him, and they married shortly after his 21st birthday. By the age of 22, Shinichi and Ran had a baby boy named Kudo Conan. They never forgot the drama of Queen Myra who sometimes even contacted them by letter to tell them about Vesparia. Queen Myra and Kudo Ran never did see each other face to face again, but everyday that went by Shinichi and Ran looked back on that event in their life.

At the age of 24, Ran gave birth to a baby girl. Shinichi and Ran decided that the perfect name for the girl, who looked so much like her mother and a certain other woman from seven years ago, would be Kudo Myra. It shouldn't of surprised them when they got a letter with the royal seal one year with the picture of a baby girl who was respectfully name Ran...

A/N: YAYS! I finished 10 chapters. Next chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed (I know the politic talking was a little long... but fiction or not, I like to have some sort of accuracy so I tried to make it sound smart)! Please review... and any ideas are greatly appreciated.

Thanks a mil! Lot's of love to all of you guys X3,

Aoko E. Williams


	11. Chapter 11

Detective Conan/Case Closed- What If

Character Pairings: Heiji/Heizo ***Not Romantically*** and Heiji/Kazuha (Brief Shinichi/Conan and Ran)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed...

Main Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on different 'what if' situations between Shinichi and Ran. (In this case on Heiji and Kazuha as well)

Summary: This takes place after Toyama told Heizo in the car with Kazuha 'asleep' in the backseat that he might like it if Heiji and Kazuha got married. Now Heizo is determined (and Shizuka) to make Heiji the perfect suitor for Kazuha.

What If- Chapter Eleven

Heiji and Heizo have a Small Talk...

"WAKE UP NOW YOU LAZY DOG!" A man screamed at another man who moments earlier was dreaming of happy-go-lucky moments.

"_{YAWN}_ W-WHAT THE HELL, DAD! IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!" The teenage boy shouted back in protest.

"GET UP NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL POUR A BUCKET OF ICE WATER ON YOUR HEAD!" Heizo shouted.

"Fine, I'm up; I'm up, but why are you waking me up this early!" Heiji asked, annoyed.

"We need to do training today, son, special training!" Heizo explained.

"Oh kendo, huh... WE CAN DO THAT WHEN THE SUN IS UP!" Heiji screamed.

"No, this is not about kendo, though sometime you should practice that too. This is concerning your future!" Heizo explained.

"M-my future! What about it?" Heiji mumbled.

"You are almost 18 years of age, which means you will be of the legal age to get married!" Heizo explained.

Heiji froze in shocked and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! M-MARRIAGE! I'm not even dating anyone let alone planning to marry someone!"

"I have the perfect girl to be yours, and in order to be good enough for her you must learn to act like a good suitor mainly for her father." Heizo explained with a small glint in his eyes.

'I wonder who this 'perfect' girl is... I wonder how Kazuha's doing. She must've been exhausted after all that chasing she did after me. I almost feel bad for not telling her were I was going, but still, I found the murderer and without Kudo's help. Hehe... that felt good. Maybe if I just say 'yes' over and over, he'll leave me alone...' Heiji thought to himself.

"So what do you say? You up for this?" Heizo said.

Heiji wasn't even listening, considering his lack of sleep and mumbled, "Yah, whatever..."

"Great, I'll call Toyama at once and tell him to prepare Kazuha for you..." Heizo said, chuckling and heading for the door.

That statement fully awoke Heiji from his sleep as he shouted, "W-WHAT! KAZUHA IS THE 'PERFECT' GIRL FOR ME! WHAT!"

"Of course, who did you think I would say; Yoko Okino?" Heizo mumbled in a sarcastic but stern voice.

"B-but, but, Dad-."

"No 'buts' now get dressed in this suit, and we'll begin..." Heizo said, about to leave.

"WAIT! Why do I have to wear a suit and why Kazuha!" Heiji asked as quickly as he could.

"Because her father thinks it's a grand idea, and because no gentlemen asks a girl's father for permission to court her in casual clothing. Get dressed at once and soon we will be on our way to her house." Heizo explained.

"WAIT! D-Dad, I don't think you understand! Kazuha doesn't like me that way!" Heiji mumbled, blushing.

"Who cares!" Heizo growled.

"W-well, why would she agree to be courted if she doesn't love me...?" Heiji pointed out.

"... that's an interesting point, but none the less, have you even asked her how she feels about you?" Heizo mumbled.

"W-well, no, but she probably just thinks of me as her friend or like a brother... She can't possibly like me as anything more!" Heiji mumbled, feeling suddenly depressed.

"BAD ATTITUDE! If I had been held back from the fear of rejection, I wouldn't have married your mother, and you wouldn't have been born!" Heizo glared at Heiji in annoyance.

"B-But Dad you're like so brave and would never be afraid of a girl..." Heiji mumbled.

"Heiji, you obviously don't know everything about your father. He was so afraid to ask to court me that he was trembling as he talked to my father..." Shizuka explained from Heiji's bedroom door.

"Mom... is that true, Dad! Were you that scared to ask her!" Heiji asked.

Heizo blushed a little in embarrassment and mumbled, "Maybe and maybe not... Point is: I did and look what has resulted. We're happily married with a smart alec, wannabe detective of a son."

"I AM NOT A WANNABE! I AM A DETECTIVE!" Heiji shouted.

"Listen, if you don't do this, it could effect your future! Think of your children that won't be born if you don't ask Kazuha's father to court her!" Shizuka mumbled.

"C-CHILDREN! MOM, I'M A TEENAGER WITH HORMONES AND GIRL PROBLEMS AND STUPID HIGH SCHOOL AND ALL THIS DETECTIVE WORK AND TWO ANNOYING PARENTS, NAGGING ME AT 4 IN THE MORNING, AND YOU THINK I'M THINKING ABOUT CHILDREN!" Heiji screamed.

"Well, do you plan to destroy the Hattori legacy all together by having no children of your own to continue the Hattori line?" Heizo growled.

"Dad! Come on, wait... if you were just going to take me to Kazuha's house and ask her this... why did you wake me up at 4 in the morning!" Heiji growled.

"Because we're training first. We'll go to her house around noon." Heizo said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean I'm not even going to see her till 8 hours from now!" Heiji yelped.

"Yep..." Shizuka said with a smile.

"I can't hate you guys, but I don't like you either!" Heiji mumbled.

"Stop whining and get on the suit!" Heizo commanded.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" Heiji grumbled, grabbing the annoying garment from his father's hands.

"I love you, Son." Shizuka said, teasingly.

"I DON'T!" Heiji growled.

Heiji got on the suit and slowly slithered over to his father who was seated in the living room.

"Okay, Hattori Heiji, future suitor of Toyama Kazuha, is dressed. Now what?" Heiji growled.

"Now we practice what you'll say to Toyama." Heizo said. "I'll pretend to be Toyama, and Shizuka will act as Kazuha-chan for now."

"_{SIGH} _FINE! But I ain't saying anything lovey-dovey sounding to Mom." Heiji said, glowering at his giggling mother.

"Okay, so first of all. Go in the hall and make your big entrance." Heizo said.

"B-big entrance. It's just Kazuha's pop." Heiji mumbled.

"NO, IT IS NOT! This is the man who raised Kazuha along with her mother since her birth. He loves her and would do anything to make sure she has a good future. You can't just walk in and act like this is any other day!" Heizo explained.

"Fine. Do I need a gift or something, too?" Heiji mumbled, sarcastic.

"We'll discuss that later. Now go in that hall and act like I'm Kazuha's father!" Heizo commanded.

"FINE!" Heiji shouted, walking into the hall.

"Remember, be polite, Heiji!" Heizo growled.

"Got it..." Heiji said, taking a deep breath. 'Okay, Heiji, pretend you are actually doing this otherwise your old man will never let you get a wink of sleep again!' Heiji thought to himself.

Heiji walked into the living room, walked up to Heizo slowly, bowed, and said, "Sir, may I speak with you... in private." 'Kazuha's being played by mom, and I'm not saying this in front of her.' He thought to himself.

"CUT!" Heizo shouted.

"W-what!" Heiji jumped, surprised.

"Boy, the bow was good, but you have to do this regardless of whether Kazuha is in the room. You don't want to inconvenience Toyama by telling him to move." Heizo explained.

"B-BUT I CAN'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF KAZUHA!" Heiji shouted.

"Why not...? Whether Toyama agrees or not, Kazuha's going to find out sooner or later." Heizo explained.

"B-but... I CAN'T DO THIS! Kazuha and I have been friends practically since birth. How am supposed to ask her dad for permission to court her when she's in the room!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Heiji, Heiji, there's only a 50/50 chance she'll actually be there, and if you like her then you've had billions of opportunities to tell her over the years. I'm giving you an official one and you're going to back down? If you back down now, then you will back down facing her directly. I know this for a fact because I was the same way. If you ask her father for permission it will show her how much you actually care by asking her own father which isn't easy, I know. Do you care for Kazuha?" Heizo asked.

Heiji blushed and mumbled, softly, "Y-yes, yes I do. I... I think I'm... in love with her."

"Good then start over. Just remember the worst that could happen is she (or Toyama) will say no. Kazuha isn't the type to reject your friendship so regardless she'll still be your friend." Heizo explained.

"Fine..." Heiji said, going back into the hall.

He walked back out there, same as the first time, bowed and said, "Sir, I'd like to talk to you... It's concerning your... your daughter, Kazuha."

"Oh, really! What about my daughter?" Heizo acted.

"Um...well..." Heiji started.

"Boy, I don't have all day." Heizo said.

"I... I came to ask for permission to court Kazuha." Heiji said, bowing and blushing simply because of what he said.

"I... I see. Okay, Heiji, first, tell me what your definition of courting is so I know exactly what you are thinking..." Heizo asked.

Heiji thought about this for a second then said, "Courting is like dating but with parental vision at all times or dating in groups. We wouldn't be alone under any circumstance except what isn't necessary. Any form of a date would be presented to you before I even considered asking Kazuha, and you would accompany us at the date. That is what I believe courting is."

"Okay, when do you think it isn't necessary for us to accompany you two?" Heizo played along.

"Dating with groups or double dates. Walks to and from school, and trips to Nee-chan... I mean Mouri-san's house. I can go on, but I think that this could be forth considered when specifics are presented." Heiji explained.

"Okay... Heiji, we'll get back to the gift thing in a sec, but continuing on. Heiji, I think what you are asking is mature and very honorable... so I think that I would be fine with the idea of you courting with my daughter, but it isn't only my permission that you need. Kazuha must accept your offer to court as well." Heizo continued.

Shizuka looked at Heiji and giggling like a school girl, said, " Oh, Heiji, you're so adorable. Kazuha would be so lucky to have you!"

Heiji blushed and growled, "Mom, you suck at acting."

"Okay, fine... how about this: Heiji, you ahou, I've been waiting forever for you ask. Of course I will accept your offer!" Shizuka said, suddenly matching Kazuha's pitch and accent.

Heiji jumped in shock and realized that his mother had a small red bow tie in her hand.

"Mom, where did you get that from!" Heiji yelped in shock.

"I let her borrow it." A small child's voice said, evilly behind her.

"Ku—CONAN! Darn it, that's not funny. I thought Kazuha was here. I nearly had a heart attack!" Heiji growled, picking up the shrunken detective by the collar of his shirt.

"Heiji, stop picking on Conan-kun." Shizuka squealed, grabbing the boy who was quietly cackling under his breath.

"I can't wait to see this, Hattori..." He whispered just loud enough for Heiji to hear.

Heiji simply glared at him. Then he suddenly heard a yawn behind him. He spun around to see Ran, looking tired and confused.

"What's all the commotion. It's like 5 in the morning." Ran asked.

"Ask these 3." Heiji growled, pointing at his parents and Kudo.

"Oh, nice suit by the way." Ran said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Heiji said with a sigh.

"Ran-nee-chan, Heiji-nii-chan is going to ask Kazuha-nee-cham and her father for permission to court her." Conan chirped, "innocently".

"Why, you little!" Heiji yelped, chasing after the former-teen.

Conan ran behind Ran and whined, "Heiji-nii-chan is so mean to me!"

"Heiji, don't pick on Conan-kun!" Shizuka whined.

Heiji glared at "Conan-kun" and said, "Hey, Nee-chan, have you heard from Kudo lately?"

"Huh? No, not really. Why?" Ran asked.

Conan started sweat.

"Cause I talked to him recently, and I can tell he really, really misses you. You know I think you should call him. Tell him you wanted to hear from him. I'm sure he'd love it." Heiji said, smirking at Conan.

"I... I don't know. It's 5 in the morning. I don't want to disturb him." Ran mumbled, blushing.

"I bet you he's up. He's always obsessed with that big case of his." Heiji said, still smiling at Conan who was running to find his cell phone.

Sure enough Ran was reaching for her phone when the shrunken detective had grabbed it. Conan ran to hide and picked it up, realizing too late that he had given his bow tie to Heiji's mother. "Crap!" He yelped.

"Sh-Shinichi...?" Ran mumbled, shyly.

Conan tried to get his voice to sound lower. "C-can you hold on for just a sec, Ran?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" Ran asked.

"Nothing, just not quite awake." Conan mumbled, pretending to clear his voice a couple times.

Then he was off toward his bow tie. He hid his phone in the bathroom and quickly snatched the bow tie back from a confused looking Shizuka.

"Sh-Shinichi, you there?" Ran was asking when he finally got back to it.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm here, just had to turn off... the TV; I accidentally left it on last night." Shinichi said with his bow tie.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Ran asked, shyly.

"No, it's fine. My alarm clock was going to go off soon anyway." Shinichi said.

"Guess what!" Ran squealed.

"W-what?" Shinichi asked.

"Heiji-kun's going to ask Kazuha-chan's dad for permission to court her! 'Heiji: Hey, Nee-chan, don't tell the world! I'm already embarrassed.' _{GIGGLE!}_" Ran explained.

"That's cool. How are you?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm good. Today Heiji, Kazuha, Conan, Dad, and I are going on a tour of Osaka. Really, when you have a chance you should take a break from that silly case and we could all go out on a date and hang out." Ran said with a smile.

'I wish it was that easy...' Conan thought to himself. "A date, huh?" Shinichi said, curiously.

"Well, not a date-date, but you know..." Ran mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah, I got you. Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Gotta go, Ran. I'm sorry, but I can't take a break until I get more work done to make up for it." Shinichi explained.

"{_SIGH} _Fine, bye, Shinichi... I-I miss you." Ran whispered, blushing.

Shinichi blushed and said, "I miss you too, Ran..." 'More then you'll ever know...' He thought to himself.

With that the two hung up and Ran sighed. Heiji smirked when he saw a very red Conan coming out of the bathroom.

"So what did Kudo say?" Heiji asked.

"Not much just said that he was busy as usual." Ran mumbled.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan. I'm sure he'll pop up one of these days asking you out on a real date or something. Within a week you two will be kissing and holding hands like a normal couple." Heiji said smirking at Conan.

"Like you're one to tease us!" Conan suddenly growled, blushing.

"Conan-kun... what did you mean by 'us'...?" Ran asked, shocked.

"I didn't mean 'us'; I meant 'you and Shinichi-nii-chan'." Conan tried to cover up.

"Um... Conan-kun, that doesn't make sense..." Ran mumbled.

"Well, since Shinichi-nii-chan and I get along so well I accidentally referred to myself as him even though I meant him... yah!" Conan tried to explain/lie.

"Oh... whatever; okay, interesting. Well, I'm going back to bed. Conan-kun, you want to join me?" Ran mumbled.

"J-join you as in-"

"As in share a nice comfy bed, snuggling and cuddling with your precious Ran-nee-chan, right, Nee-chan?" Heiji asked, snickering.

"Um... I just meant if he wanted to go back to bed, but if Conan-kun wants to sleep with me, then that's okay too." Ran mumbled.

Conan yelped as Ran grabbed his arm and drug him back to her room.

Heiji simply chuckled as Conan blushed and glared at Heiji.

"What was that all about Heiji?" Shizuka asked.

"Nothing, Mom, so Dad what else must I know before I get rejected by my first love..." Heiji mumbled, annoyed.

"First love! I thought your first love was that girl in Kyoto..." Shizuki mumbled.

"Yah, but I discovered that my first love was Kazuha... I just didn't realize it till she practically spelled it out for me without realizing what she was telling me. Yah, so Kazuha is my first love..." Heiji mumbled, blushing, "Can we just not talk about this?"

Heiji was trained by his father in the art of impressing his first love's father and after: a lot of practices for several hours, blushing, and embarrassing moments where Conan snickered at him, he was dressed up and ready to go. In his hand, he held a bouquet of purple roses for Kazuha and expensive tea leafs for her father and mother.

Toyama couldn't even express the disbelief on his face at seeing Hattori's son, dressed full in a suit with a small wrapped package and a bouquet of roses behind his back. His hair was gelled back and sets in a sophisticated hairstyle; even his dress shoes were polished and free of any scuffs. On top of all this, the young man had abandoned his usual Honda motorcycle for his father's black sports car as his mode of transportation.

Heiji nervously walked up the walkway to the Toyama household. Once he reach the front door, he double checked his appearance, brushed any dirt off of his shoulders, and rang the doorbell. Toyama had watched this all go down from his comfortable spot in is La-Z-Boy chair; the window openned clearly to his right side. Toyama's wife was in the kitchen making dinner, and Kazuha was on the sofa adjacent of her father's chair, watching TV. Toyama, thinking of the usual intentions of this familiar houseguest, asked Kazuha to get the door.

Kazuha hadn't even been paying attention as she had been watching a television show when Heiji arrived, but honoring her father's wishes, she got up and headed for the front door. Heiji nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of who had answered the door.

"KAZUHA! H-hi, how are you doing?" Heiji yelped out, stuttering and blushing.

"Um… I don't know. I guess I'm fine; just getting ready for the sightseeing tour today with Ran-chan, Conan-kun, and Mouri-san. Um... What's up with the get up? We're just sightseeing; it's not like we're going to prom or something." Kazuha mumbled, blushing. 'Not that I don't like this look on him,' she thought to herself.

"Jeez, I knew it looked stupid. Dang it, Dad! I'll get him when I see them again, that sly, fox-eyed man." Heiji grumbled, blushing.

"So… Is there something you needed, Heiji?" Kazuha asked.

"Oh… Yes; I actually came to talk to your father today. It's something rather important." Heiji announced, trying to control his heartbeat.

"Well then, come on in. Kazuha, sweetheart, can you go and make Heiji-kun and I some tea." Toyama insisted.

Kazuha was a little confused at first but listened to her father and went towards the kitchen. Heiji wondered if Toyama could sense what he was about to ask and had sent Kazuha away for his sake. Toyama wasn't quite sure exactly what the Hattori boy was about to ask, but by the blushing look on his face and a bouquet of flowers hidden poorly behind his back, he had a pretty good idea what it might be. Heiji didn't expect for Toyama to guide him towards the back yard and garden, but as he glanced at a confused Kazuha, the heat on his cheeks increasing, he was very much grateful to the older man for making this as least embarrassing as possible.

Once in the backyard, Heiji and Toyama sat across from each other on some chairs on the back porch. It was when and only when Toyama was comfortable that he turned the blushing teenager and asked, "So... What seems to be this 'important' news you wanted to tell me?"

Heiji cleared his throat, caught his breath, turned to the older man, and finally said, "Well, I've come to ask of something important, concerning your daughter."

"I see… I presumed so." Toyama said with a smirk.

Heiji looked at him, shocked. When the younger man had still kept from speaking, Toyama smiled and said, "Heizo is way too stern and serious for his own good. Boy, did your father set you up to this? It seems too coincidental that the day after I make a joke concerning my daughter's future, my old friend's son comes to ask for permission to court my daughter."

Heiji looked at him, shocked and appalled. Toyama then said, "Heiji-kun, don't do this simply because your father told you to. My daughter's happiness means more to me than anything, and it would devastate her if she found out you were doing this simply upon your father's according. If you have anything else to say in objection to this, then say it now; otherwise, please leave."

Heiji thought about this for a second. Then he turned to Toyama and said, "It is true that I was originally doing this to appease my father, but I truly have 'certain' feelings for your daughter. {_BLUSH} _If I didn't, I wouldn't be trying so hard to appeal to you... Toyama-san, you say that your daughter's happiness means more to you anything, but I can assure you, your daughter's happiness means everything to me. I admit in the past I've acted immaturely and have taken your daughter's company for granted, but your daughter is everything to me. She's my best friend and first love. And because I know she means so much to you, I wanted to do this properly by asking for your permission first."

Toyama thought about this and said nothing for what felt like hours to Heiji. Then he turned his attention to the small package in Heiji's hands. He snatched the gift from Heiji and then proceeded to open it. He smirked at the tea leaves, place them on the table beside him, and said to the still frightened Heiji, "You may do as you wish; you don't need us to attend your dates or watch your every movement. Both of you are almost 18, and I believe I can trust you not to do anything stupid. But believe me when I say this, if you hurt my girl in any way, shape, or form, you won't be on this earth much longer. I can assure you of that."

Heiji shivered but nodded. Getting her father's approval seemed to be enough of a push to give Heiji the courage to tell Kazuha how he felt. He felt a rush of determination succumb him.

Back in the kitchen, Kazuha had watched this scene play out but without being able to understand a single word either of them had said. She never was a good lip reader so other than the occasional mention of her name she was left in the dark. Suddenly, practically as soon as it had started, their conversation ended, and Heiji was headed back indoors.

"What was that about? Heiji, where you taking me?" Kazuha asked, when Heiji suddenly pulled her outside.

Toyama walked past them inside the house to rejoin his wife in the kitchen and showed her the gift Heiji had brought for them.

Heiji made Kazuha sit down in one of the chairs. Then after taking a deep breath, he handed her the roses. When she looked at him confused, he asked, "Do you know the true meaning of the purple Rose?"

Kazuha simply shook her head and absentmindedly stroked the silk-like petals. Heiji then sat next to her and mumbled, "It means enchantment and can express... w-well... love at first sight."

Kazuha looked at him, blushing and asked, "H-Heiji, if that's true then why are you giving these to me... I obviously don't enchant you nor could you have ever {_BLUSH}_ fallen in love with me at first sight..."

Heiji looked at her and softly smiled, blushing. He then asked, "Why not?"

Kazuha's face lit up bright red practically to her ears. She had always dreamed of Heiji possibly loving her, but when it was actually happening, she didn't know how to react. After all, she never thought it would really happen. She tried to focus on answering his question. Finally she stuttered out, "For one, you said your first love lived in Kyoto and gave you that gemstone or whatever it was. Second of all, come on, you think I can honestly believe that after years of wondering 'what if' thoughts of this happening, it would actually come true... I can't, I can't simply believe that my childhood friend has loved me since 'first sight'..."

Heiji felt like this was a knife to the heart. He couldn't tell if she didn't believe him because she was just shy and modest of her own beauty or if she didn't believe it because she didn't feel the same and didn't want to face rejecting him. Regardless, he knew he couldn't fake his way out of this one. He blushed and turned to the confused, blushing Kazuha. He then said, "I told you that I had finally found my first love again, right?"

"Yah, but you refused to tell me who she was... or that you'd tell me in like 1500 years..." Kazuha mumbled, pouting.

Heiji chuckled at this and said, "I'll tell you not only who she is but the full story if you do me one thing."

"What's that?" She asked.

"My request is that no matter what I say, you will not interrupt till I'm done and that you will take it seriously. If you break the rules, I will stop the story abruptly. That's all..." Heiji explained.

"Okay, that's a fair request." Kazuha mumbled.

"So you agree to the terms." Heiji asked.

"Hai..." Kazuha mumbled, slowly.

"Okay... it started when I was in third grade. As you know, we were visiting Kyoto. You were getting ready and I couldn't wait for you, so I headed to the Sannou Temple ahead of you and went exploring around. I climbed onto one of the pillared windows. One of the pillars broke and caused me to fall to the ground and fall unconscious for a little while. When I awoke, I heard what sounded like a girl singing. I jumped onto the same window and stared past the area where the broken pillar once was. What I saw on the other side was... well, I saw a little girl... she was singing the 'temari' song and sang the part of 'Ane-san Rokakku' as 'Yome-san Rokakku'..." Heiji explained, not missing the evident shock that grew on Kazuha's face; regardless, he continued, "She was wearing a red kimono with a pink floral design on it. Her hair was up in two pigtails, and she had a little bit of makeup on her face. She was also playing with a small red ball. I must have admired her for a second or two, but to me, it felt like a millennium. I was young and wasn't exactly sure what love was, but when I looked at that little girl, I'd never felt more astounded and mystified by her natural beauty and childhood innocence. A gust of wind went by, and I looked away, sheltering my eyes. When I looked back, she was gone. I ran outside to find her, but she was long gone. Discouraged, I looked at the ground, and my eyes fell upon a small crystal ball. I automatically assumed that had come from her, so I picked it up and went on my way. I even went as far as to announce that I gotten the crystal ball from my first love in Kyoto in a magazine interview. I was desperate and hoped that the girl might see it. As I learned a few months ago during the case where you were kidnapped and Kudo showed up for a little while, that crystal ball had in fact nothing to do with my first love. It wasn't dropped by my first love nor did it even belong to her. It was in fact a crystal from the forehead of the Buddha statue that had been stolen there in Kyoto. That's why those men were targeting me; they wanted the crystal to complete the statue for sale. When I found out that I was back at stage one and had absolutely nothing to go on, you started singing the 'temari' song, and just like before, you sang the part of 'Ane-san Rokakku' as 'Yome-san Rokakku'… Kazuha… whether you accepted it or not, you are… my first love."

Kazuha stared at him, shocked, and hating the words as if they were venom on her tongue but too determined to chicken out, she whispered, "M-maybe so… but Heiji, I don't expect you to have the same feelings as before… In fact, I bet it disgusts you now, knowing that the supposed girl of your dreams was me. Heiji, please don't do this just because of something you may have felt years ago."

Heiji looked at her, pained and defeated. In the pit of his stomach, he felt the pain of rejection. Then she continued, saying, "After all, Heiji, I don't need your pity."

Heiji looked at her in shock and shouted, pissed off, "Excuse me! What are you talking about? Kazuha, it's one thing to reject me, but why do you sound like the victim here? Do you think I'm doing this because I'm forced to or something? Cause believe me, Kazuha, when I say that's not true at all. I woke up at four in the morning and trained for eight hours to get enough courage to say these words to you... Kazuha, I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! I have for years, and no amount of time, or whatever it is you think could possibly change me, will do so... Kazuha, I know I've taken you and our friendship so much for granted, and for that, I am so, so sorry. Kazuha, I can't imagine a day without you in my life nor could I stand seeing you with someone else, but if you don't feel the same way, then I will learn to live with this and move on... Because as much is I love you, I want you to be the happiest person on earth, whether or not I am the person blessed enough to help grant that."

Kazuha blushed but couldn't help but smile at the man she had been in love with for years. He was serious; Heiji actually loved Kazuha as much, or possibly even more, as her. Heiji had gotten up during this tangent and hadn't noticed her smile, so her next action totally caught him off guard. She whispered his name, catching his attention; then she leapt into his arms and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Caught off guard, Heiji lost his balance, and the lovebirds fell off the patio and onto the grass below. Luckily it wasn't too far of a drop, so neither were hurt. Heiji simply grunted at Kazuha's extra weight on him. With the wind royally knocked out of him, he could only gasp as Kazuha reclaimed his lips passionately. When he finally realized what was happening, he eased against her and kissed her back with an equal passion. He could feel her arms around his neck and her soft hands and fingers running through his black raven hair. One of his arms went to wrap around Kazuha's waist; the other one went up to caress her cheek. Once they released, Heiji smiled and looked Kazuha in the eyes before asking, "So... is that a 'yes' to us becoming a couple?"

Kazuha smiled and whispered, "Hm... let me think-YES!"

She then proceeded to capture Heiji's lips again. He smiled into the kiss and whispered, "That's wonderful... So that's it. You're mine and no one else can have you."

Kazuha chuckled and nodded but couldn't help but add, "I think any guy I know has probably already figured that out or at least guessed it."

"Good... saves me the trouble of going all Kendo Master on their sorry asses." He said, sitting up. "By the way, I like this position very much."

This caught Kazuha's attention for the first time to their sitting situations; Kazuha was on Heiji's lap, straggling him at the waist. She blushed bright red and yelped at the predator-like sneer on Heiji's face as he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She finally managed to push him away and turned around his arms to be sitting more in the center of his lengths than on top of him. She growled, "Heiji, my parents are watching us!"

Heiji blushed, seeing Toyama glare at him while trying hard to hold back a grin at the teen's eagerness to make up for the years of doing without kisses from his daughter. Heiji scratched the back of his head and began to chuckle nervously with a sort of 'oops' type expression on his face. Mrs. Toyama simply giggled and waved at the now very aware or embarrassed teenagers who scurried to hide and escape their audience. Toyama hugged his wife and mumbled, "I'm happy for them, but excuse me, dear, I have a call to make."

"To who?" Mrs. Toyama asked.

Toyama didn't reply; simply dialed the telephone.

"Hi... yeah, bet you were expecting this phone call, Hattori... Yep, he already came and told us both... Yep, we both agreed to it. Kazuha was very much willing to agree... By the way, it's not super important, but I hope you do know that my comment in the car yesterday was originally a joke. Not that I'm against it, but that was quite a rash move." Toyama said, talking back and forth with Heiji's father on the phone.

Toyama couldn't help but chuckle, as did Heizo, as the head police chief said, "You should know by now that I've never been that good at taking or noticing a joke or banter..."

Toyama could simply smile as he hung up the phone and watched Kazuha and Heiji rush inside to finish getting ready for the Osaka trip that day. He watched Kazuha's bright smile as she talked to her new boyfriend, and Toyama felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders as he admired her happiness. 'Good luck, Sweetheart... Good luck and I hope that smile stays on your face for many years to come.' He thought to himself as he watched the Hattori boy and her get in Hattori's car, and head off to their next adventure.

Thanks for the patience. I was in a bit of a stump. I had other ideas to do, such as a 'what if' case on the Movies 4, but had been too busy or in a writers'-block. Please keep this in mind as I try to update more often. Also with the lack of reviews on Ch.10, I was worried of if you wonderful readers were getting tired of me writing these stories. Also, yes, this 'what if' situation was more a Heiji and Kazuha one than anything else, but I said I may do so in the summary, and I really love the couple so they may appear in couple more 'what ifs' like this, esp. if you guys enjoyed this one, I did. And last but definitely not least, I wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's and I hope both were a blast for you (or whatever you celebrate if not Christmas...) Thanks for reading and review, and have a nice day,

Aoko E. Williams ;3


End file.
